Over Competitive Much?
by she got out alive
Summary: Sequel to Would You Rather I'd Rather Not.The Titans are tired of truth or dare and now it's Rob, Aqualad, Star, Jinx and BB against Rae, KF, Speedy and Cy in a series of games and sports. What will happen? Relationship issues at all? CHAPTER 6 UP! Yay...
1. So It Begins

A/N: Okay, here's the sequel to Would You Rather? I'd Rather Not. Though you probably know that if you read the summary. Let me tell you this: if I were you I would read Would You Rather? I'd Rather Not first. Then you would actually _know _what the hell is going on in this story. BUT, if you are a lazy person, like a moi, then do whatcha want and do not go to the trouble of going to my profile and clicking on the first story out of this duo. Oh, I know. Soooooo hard, right?

Aaaaand for those people who have just plain been waiting for this sequel . . . Yes, OMG, it's here. Thank you to: Amber, black rose-raven angel, RobRaealltheway, Mewgirl223, StoriesForever, She-Pirates kick BUTT, vampiricmermaid, Knock-Out92, JosephineX, kTrevo, PolarPurple, Aaliyah, i dont know who i am anymore, TheDreamChaser

Holy shit thats a lot. You guys gave me some pretty awesome suggestions and some awesomer reviews. If I forgot anyone's name, I am VERY sorry. It is 10:30 PM and I got up at 4:30 AM cause I'm insane, so I'm tired. . . (Obviously) But those are only the people who reviewed chapter twelve so if you didn't review chapt 12 then you're not up there, so again SORRY! But thank you so much for reviewing and or favouring! So here ya go, first chapter of Over Competitive Much? Sorry for any spelling/grammar errors or if anyone's OOC (i think Raven is slightly, and Speedy is meant to be a perv) anyway -I'm just one person!

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. Obviously . . .

XxX

Recap (Last chapter of Would You Rather? I'd Rather Not)

_"So wanna play would you rather slash truth or dare extreme version?" Beast Boy asked._

_"No." Everyone agreed with that._

_"Then how about we play something . . . different?" Beast Boy said._

_Raven crossed her arms. "Like what?"_

XxX

"No. No, no, no, no, no, no, no no, n-" Robin slapped a hand over her mouth, cutting her off on her tenth no.

Raven ripped his hand off and said, "I refuse to take part in another one of Beast Boy's dumb little suggestions again. Last time turned out terrible." She shivered at the memory of would you rather/truth or dare.

"Aww, give it a chance!" Beast Boy pleaded, and put on a pouting look. "Pwetty pwease, Rae Rae? For the God of S-"

An angered look had found it's way onto the empath's face. "You say sexiness, and I will kill you, with no regrets. None."

"I want you to play." Speedy told her, putting on a smile.

"Now I am definitely _not_ playing." Raven stated. Let's just say Speedy _wasn't _her best friend.

Cyborg sighed. "This happened last time we tried to do something fun. You tried to leave and you ended up playing. You know what that means, don't you?"

Raven raised a brow in question.

"You're gonna play, that's what it means." Cyborg said.

"But-" she sighed. Was there any point in arguing? There was a possibility it could be fun. "Fine."

Beast Boy grinned and explained again. "So, what we're gonna do is play a bunch of games, like I dunno, tag and-"

"Really? Tag?"

"Shut up Raven." Beast Boy said. "That happens to be one of my favorite games. And I thought you wanted to play. Anyway, as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, we are going to play a bunch of games and-"

"It sounds so childish, I mean, _games_? Next you're going to say that we're going to play Red Rover or something."

Beast Boy turned to face her. "'Kay, Raven, I really don't appreciate your comments."

Raven's face remained emotionless as she said, "Just like how I don't appreciate your-"

"Robin, _please_ do something." Beast Boy pleaded.

Robin rolled his eyes and moved to stand beside Raven. Placing an arm around her waist he whispered, "hey Raven," in her ear.

She stiffened, instantly shutting up. The thing was, Robin confessed his feelings for her, and when she 'slipped' and 'accidentally' said she felt the same way, Boy Wonder had been trying to make a move on her. All the while trying to convince her that she really did love him. But that was hard to do for him to do when she had the whole 'personal bubble' thing going on.

'_Too close, too close, too close to me, need SPACE.' _Raven thought over and over again. Raven thought harder. '_Though, it _is_ kind of nice having him that close and-_ _Ah! No _–mental slap- _it _–slap-_ isn't _-slap- _Stupid Robin and his 'moves'._ Out of the corner of her eye she swore she saw him smirking. She really wanted to wipe that dumb grin of his face.

Just as she was about to hit him, Raven heard Beast Boy say, "and now we make teams!" Great, because of boy blunder, she had missed Beast Boy's talk on what they were going to do. That meant she missed out on a great chance to mock Beast Boy. Damn you, Robin, why do you have to be so distracting? She pushed the thought away and clenched her fists.

"Okay, how are we going to make teams?" Beast Boy asked the group.

'Hmm,' Raven thought. 'Thought you were the expert here. You're the genius who came up with the idea to play these dumb games.'

The changeling looked around. "Seriously, I've got nothing."

"Uh . . ."

". . ."

" . . .Um . . ."

". . ."

"Ooh! I know! How about all versus BB!" Cyborg suggested.

Raven looked hopeful and Cyborg was just plain giddy about the idea, until Robin said, "no."

"Yeah, you guys wouldn't stand a chance against my man skills." Beast Boy said.

"Actually," Robin confessed. "I said no because you're not really, um, that great at sports."

"Course I am!" Beast Boy shouted. "Remember, I won that game of-"

"No, _we _won that game. Me and Cyborg were the only ones playing. You sat out." Robin told him.

"Well I beat all you guys in-"

Raven shook her head. "You got a bloody nose."

"What about that time I-"

Cyborg gave him a look. "You almost set the tower on fire, _after_, losing."

"I-"

"I am most sorry Beast Boy. You are just not the player of sports." Starfire said.

Beast Boy frowned and turned to sulk.

"How about we play girls against guys." Speedy put out his idea.

"Two on six?" Kid Flash asked. "Sounds kind of unfair."

"Don't you mean three on five?" Aqualad asked. "Me, you, Rob, Cy and Speedy against Rae, Star and BB?"

"I am not a girl!" Beats Boy sobbed. "Do you not remember? I am Beast Boy, the God of Sexiness, the sexiest man alive."

"If you're a man, why's your name Beast _Boy_?" Raven asked, emphasis on 'boy'.

Beast Boy had nothing to say to that.

"How about we draw straws?" Kid Flash said. "Short straws on one team, longer straws on the other."

Robin frowned. Why hadn't he thought of that?

Everyone else agreed and within minutes they were grabbing straws out of Kid Flash's hand. In the end the teams were: Robin, Beast Boy, Aqualad, and Starfire. And Cyborg, Raven, Speedy, and Kid Flash.

Much to Robin's dislike, Kid Flash was on Raven's team, and he wasn't. Raven had kissed Kid Flash when she was drunk and after that, Robin hadn't been the nicest to Kid Flash. Jealous? Meh, just a little -lot.

"So whenever a team -or player on that team- wins a game, that team gains a point. Team with most points wins, capeesh?" Beast Boy explained.

"What does the winning team get?" Aqualad asked.

"Um, the title of sexiest team ever?" Beast Boy shrugged. "Don't ask me questions. I am the-"

"We know, 'god of sexiness'." Robin said annoyed and secretly wished Beast Boy would drop the whole 'I am so sexy" bit.

Speedy rubbed his hands together. "So, what game first? Football, tag, twister-"

"I know." Aqualad said. "There's this really fun game called 'necking' I used to play."

"Really!" Beast Boy suddenly got interested, along with Speedy. "Do tell."

Both teens were grinned ear to ear, hoping the game would involve getting close to Raven and Starfire. Though they both let out a loud 'aww' when they learned how to really play the game.

Aqualad stood in the middle of the room with an orange under his chin. "Now what you do," he struggled to explain because the orange kept slipping, "is someone takes the orange from you using only their neck and chin. No hands allowed, only neck. See?" Aqualad got Cyborg to take the orange from him by having the cybernetic teen walk up and put his chin right under Aqualad's and took the orange by jamming it between his neck and chin.

Cyborg stood there with the orange under his chin. "This is kinda weird, can one of y'all, y'know, help?"

With a sigh, Kid Flash walked up and took the orange from Cyborg. Beast Boy took it from him, and Speedy from him. Speedy to Robin, Robin to Starfire and Starfire back to Aqualad. Raven refused to play.

"This is so lame." Beast Boy muttered.

"Not necessarily." Speedy said, and walked up to take the orange from Starfire. Instead of taking the orange, when their faces were close enough, he titled his head up and kissed her on the lips.

Starfire dropped the orange in surprise, and as soon as Speedy backed away, she ran over to stand beside Raven.

"Nice!" Beast Boy high fived Speedy.

"That was so immature." Kid Flash said, shaking his head, but there was a mischievous look in his eyes.

"They're all jerks." Raven told Starfire in order to reassure her that it was okay.

But Starfire didn't know what to think. Hmm, Speedy . . . Was it good or bad? She couldn't decide, so a surprised look remained on her face.

Speedy winked at her and sat down on the couch.

Cyborg shook his head at the archer disapprovingly and picked up the orange. After placing it under his chin, no one came to take it. He waited for a few minutes until he finally asked, "Who's gonna take it? And they better hurry, my neck's short, it's slipping."

Robin took it when no one else would and then Kid Flash took it from him. Robin managed to glare at the teen from behind his mask.

Kid Flash looked at Raven. "Rae, c'mon, you take it!" He shouted. "I won't do anything stupid."

Robin's jaw dropped when Raven walked over to take the orange. But Raven regretted it instantly.

When she got close to take the orange, Kid Flash dropped it and wrapped his arms around her. Raven's eyes widened when Kid Flash pressed his lips to hers.

Robin clenched his fists after counting seven seconds. That guy was going to die.

Raven finally pushed Kid Flash away and stepped back. Since when had Kid Flash liked her? It had been 'JINX!' only yesterday, and now . . . Then she looked at Robin, who was seething. She smiled slightly, was he jealous?

Beast Boy was about to reach for the orange, but Robin placed his foot on it and pressed down, squishing the orange into, well, orange juice.

"Hey!" the changeling shouted, thinking it could've been his hand underneath those steel-toed boots. Robin would change out of his uniform, but he kept the boots, the boots that could crush your fingers, fun.

"Oh, no. Looks like we can't play anymore." Robin muttered.

"Yes, it's just terrible." Kid Flash agreed with smug smile on his face.

Robin narrowed his eyes, glaring at him.

Kid Flash nodded his head in Raven direction, then grinned wider.

The team leader thought about chucking Kid Flash out the window, but then Cyborg said, "Robin! Because you're such a poor sport we can't play anymore!"

"Sorry," he mumbled.

"Point goes to Team, err, Raven, me, Speedy and Kid Flash."

Robin ground his teeth at the last name. Maybe playing against Kid Flash wouldn't be that terrible. But if he did anything else that included Raven, he was going to get it.

"Yeah ginges!" Speedy shouted, patting Kid Flash on the back. Though Kid Flash had no idea what Speedy was talking about. "You know. Red hair? Gingers? Ginges?"

Still not quite getting it, Kid Flash nodded and went 'oh!' just to shut Speedy up.

"Yeah! And we didn't just win, we _won._" Speedy gestured to Raven and Starfire.

Kid Flash nodded his head with a smile and Robin cracked his knuckles.

"You know what we should play next?" Aqualad asked.

Beast Boy looked at Aqualad. "What? Not something stupid please."

"Twister!"

"Shit." Both Robin and Raven muttered, for their own reasons of course. Robin didn't really want play, and he also didn't want Kid Flash playing because that might involve the teen getting close to Raven. And Raven, well, she just did not want to play. Period.

But Speedy and Aqualad had the mat pulled out in less than five seconds. Raven secretly wondered if either Speedy or Aqualad carried a Twister game in their uniform, but pushed the thought away. What did it matter, she'd would had to play the game anyway.

Robin stood back trying to avoid playing. But if he didn't play, then Kid Flash would still play. In other words, not playing wouldn't stop Kid Flash from playing. So this was a lose for Robin, and major win for Kid Flash.

Raven backed away from the mat, not wanting to play. She backed up right into Robin. To her surprise he only mumbled, 'sorry' and moved away. No move on her, no line to annoy her. Was she sad to have such little attention paid to her by Robin?

"If you're plotting ways to kill Kid Flash, don't." Raven told him.

"What?" Robin asked, was she saying that she didn't want Kid Flash hurt? Did she like him? "Why?"

"Because," she said lightly poking his arm. "it's fun seeing you so jealous."

Robin felt relieved, she didn't admit to having some crush on Kid Flash, but if she didn't say she did, or if she didn't, that means she could . . . Then what she said registered in his brain. "Wait -jealous? I'm not jealous."

"Robin, I'm an empath. I think I can tell if you're jealous." Raven said, giving him a look.

"Maybe you're wrong." he said, but he knew he was losing this argument.

"I'm wrong." she repeated.

"Possibly."

"Right."

Then Kid Flash walked by, smiling a smile that said, 'I am so much better than you' at Robin and smiling a smile that said, 'I love you' at Raven.

Raven rolled her eyes and Robin had to actually stop himself from hitting the teen.

"You're jealous." Raven said in a sing-song voice.

If Robin hadn't been so pissed at a certain titan he would have walked up to Raven shook her by her shoulders demanding 'who are you and what have you done with Raven?'. Because Raven **never **asked anything in a 'sing-song' voice, ever. Though he did argue, "I am not! I'm just, competitive."

Raven raised an eyebrow when he saw him glare at Kid Flash. "Well, over competitive much? You look like you could kill."

"I would if I could."

"Ooh, the dark side of traffic light." Raven smirked. "You know, it's strange. Not having trying to flirt with me or hug me or- doing something like that." she finished.

"Raven! C'mon!" Beast Boy whined pulling her by the hand.

"What, I would never beg you for anything."

"I meant the hand holding."

"'Kay. If you say so." Robin said, following Beast Boy and Raven.

"Nice you guys finally decided to join us." Cyborg said.

Kid Flash frowned when he saw Robin standing next to Raven. Sure they new each other longer, whatever, he still had a chance. Plus it was fun to make Boy Wonder mad, and I mean _a lot, _of fun.

"Okay, you guys know how to play twister, right?"

"Sadly, yes." Raven muttered, bitterly. Though it was a different case for Starfire.

"I do not know how to play this game." she said, for on Tamaran, there was no such thing as Twister, meaning she had never played let alone heard of the game.

"Then you'll sit out, cause I'm sitting out too. And it'd only be fair if one person from each team sat out." Cyborg said and then decided to give the reason why he wasn't playing, "I am not flexible." And no one argued with him. They just really didn't want to find out little flexible he really was.

"Great, that means I'm the only girl. It just gets better and better." Raven continued to see the downside of things.

Robin moved closer to her. "Don't worry Rae. I'll be here."

"Whoop-dee-doo." she deadpanned, twirling her finger.

"Plus Beast Boy's playing. So you aren't the only girl." Robin told her.

"I am just going to pretend I didn't hear that." The changeling said as he walked by. He stopped before the Twister mat. "Well, time to stretch." Beast Boy announced and then bent over in a very ungraceful fashion.

"Aww, no one needs to see that." Aqualad muttered, shielding his eyes.

Cyborg kicked Beast Boy's leg with his foot, making him fall. "Buddy, stretching time's over."

"Dude! You don't kick someone while their stretching. That could result in injury!" Beast Boy shouted. He was ignored.

"Time to play." Cyborg announced and spun the dial.

"Rob, left hand yellow."

"Friend Raven, right hand on the blue."

"BB, left hand red."

"Friend Aqualad, right foot on the green."

"KF, left foot yellow."

"Friend Speedy, left hand blue."

And it went on like this, and fifteen spins later, Aqualad was positioned over Speedy and Beast Boy's butt was in Robin's face. Raven had a whole corner to herself and Kid Flash was trying to get closer to her.

"Beast Boy! Get your ass out of my face!" Robin shouted.

"Can't." Was all he said.

"Don't do anything stupid." Robin warned.

"I won't . . . maybe . . ."

Speedy was about to start laughing. "I . . . can't . . ." He also seemed to have trouble breathing. "Aqualad . . ."

"Don't even put the thought in your head, you pervert."

"Beast Boy, right foot green." Cyborg said.

Beast Boy lifted up his foot, accidentally kicking Robin in the face. Robin's hand slipped, but he caught himself. "You idiot! You freaking kicked me in the face!"

"Sorry," he said through giggles. He had to put his leg over Aqualad and Speedy.

Speedy began laughing at the awkward position too. "Can't breathe." he stuttered.

"Stop laughing." Beast Boy, being his hypocritical self, started laughing like a maniac and came crashing down on top of Aqualad, who crushed Speedy -who kept laughing the entire time.

"Ha ha, my face." Speedy's voice could be heard from the bottom of the pile.

"Speedy, Aqualad and BB -you're out." Cyborg said. Which left Raven, Robin and Kid Flash. One word: fun.

XxX

A/N: There you go first chapter! You can still give me ideas for games for them to play and/or suggestions thanks (in advance), I love your reviews! They are appreciated. And I mean REALLY appreciated! Thanks again!

-she got out alive


	2. All About Twister

A/N: Sorry for the wait, I had exams, had to study and crap, y'know? Now I am not going to start complaining, I'm just going to say thanks for your reviews, and I'm not too happy with this chapter, but it's okay. I find this one's mostly featuring Robin and Kid Flash. Just saying, I made Kid Flash a bit of a smart-ass. Some Rob/Rae, some KF/Rae, so yeah. Twelve pages so have fun. Oh and . . .

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, or Twister, if that's necessary . . . I don't know, just to be safe.

XxX

Not fun. Not fun at all.

Raven was getting uncomfortable; Robin was too close and Kid Flash even closer, _if _that was possible. Why did she agree to play this game? Why?

Actually, she didn't. She hadn't agreed to play this game. She had just started playing, oh yeah, right. Now she remembered . . . She began playing because she had been distracted. Why had she been distracted? Because she had been talking to Robin.

She sighed. _Don't think about him . . . Think about something else. _So, she remembered how close Kid Flash was. Why wasn't he out yet? He couldn't be _that _flexible, he was just fast. Right? Robin was flexible, she knew that, but how could Kid Flash still be in the game? Speaking of the game, Raven just wanted it to end. Maybe if she 'accidently' made them fall . . .

Raven looked away from Kid Flash, to come face to face with Robin.

"Yes?" he asked. "Is something wrong?"

She nodded. "Yes! This game is ALL wrong!" Raven confessed. Robin could've sworn her eyes flashed red, but he wasn't sure. He shuffled back a bit just to be on the safe side though.

"Kid Flash, left hand yellow!" Cyborg announced.

Kid Flash decided to put his hand on the circle that he had stretch over Raven to reach. Which meant he would get unbearably close instead of just uncomfortably close. That was bad. His . . . _frontal area _. . . was pressed against her s –don't even think about it, Raven! It was bad enough -she shivered- _feeling it. _Gross.

Then she remembered Robin was on the other side of her, would it be better having _him _on top of her? She didn't know -she didn't even want to know. Did she? NO. She did not.

She hated this game. Why, well . . . Let's explain her situation, shall we?

Raven was stuck in something somewhat like a crabwalk position, except more painful, why? Her wrist was twisted painfully and her foot ached, that's why. Again, this game was not fun. Anyway, Robin's shoulder was pressed up against hers and his arm stretched underneath her. Raven just hoped she didn't fell, or Robin's arm would be sore in the morning. And Kid Flash, don't even get her started on Kid Flash. He right on top of her. Right on top of her!

She really wished she had her cloak, but at least she didn't have only her leotard on. That would be pretty bad. That thing only covered roughly half her body. For once she was glad she and Starfire had gone shopping for clothes, no not leotards, no spandex (cough, Robin, cough), no short purple miniskirts, no they bought actual jeans and tee shirts. The shirt Raven was currently wearing still had those annoying colorful splotches from the 'nail polish incident'. (1)

Out of the corner of her eye, Raven glanced at Robin. He also was wearing the shirt that had nail polish on it too. That brought back _very _interesting memories.

"Raven," Starfire's voice brought her from her thoughts. "Left foot on the circle of red." She said, with a giggle. _What was she smiling about?_

Raven rolled her eyes and looked for an open red spot. Now she saw what was so funny. In order to put her foot on the red circle, she'd have to put her leg _over _Robin's body and lean near Kid Flash's face. This game just kept getting better and better.

"Well," Robin began, "this is awkward . . ."

Raven glared at him, "thanks for stating the obvious, boy blunder." She muttered through gritted teeth. If he was enjoying this, she'd kill him. Seriously, she was in the right mood.

"I wouldn't say it's _too _bad." Kid Flash shrugged. "It's kinda comfy,"

Both Robin and Raven just looked at him. Raven spoke first, "look here, perv-boy. I don't know how in hell you could think this is 'comfy'," she hissed and narrowed her eyes at Kid Flash. "But what I do know is that your-"

"Too much information, Raven!" Beast Boy warned, covering his ears.

Raven turned her head to look at the green titan. "It's not my fault that his front is pressed up against my side and is making me immensely uncomfortable!" She cried. (And as she finished her sentence Beast Boy shielded his eyes -and ears- and began yelling, "it burns, it burns!" and Speedy, meanwhile, was wondering how Beast Boy _couldn't_ possiblyfind this amusing, not to mention Speedy was watching this game **very **intently.) While the boys did . . . that, Raven continued to rant on about none other than Kid Flash. "And he's enjoying it! Look at the grin on his face!" Raven nodded at Kid Flash. "He's so, argh! Gross!"

"Hey," Kid Flash would've raised his hands in defense, but couldn't, or he'd lose. He didn't like losing. "I'm only smiling cause your so cute when your angry." Kid Flash gave her a warm smile and winked at her.

Robin glared at the oh-so-smooth titan, _say something Raven; tell him he's an ass._

A slight blush covered her cheeks, but it was quickly drained away. "Don't even try flirting with me moron, or I'll send you to another dimension." Raven threatened the teen. _Yeah Rae! _Robin cheered mentally.

"You'd miss me too much if you sent me to another dimension, Raven." Kid Flash continued to smirk. Robin groaned, _crush him down, Raven. _

"Yeah, I'd miss you like a bad itch," she said sarcastically. _Yes!_

Kid Flash only smiled, "you just keep telling yourself that, Rae."

Robin was about to begin an argument with Kid Flash after he heard that comment, when suddenly, Speedy spoke and all three titans turned their heads in his direction. "Woah, the tension between Robin and Kid Flash is killer. And Raven, why do let Kid Flash flirt with you? Robin's practically killing himself inside every time he hears KF say anything 'cutsie', y'know, jeez, there's just so much drama. It's better than my soaps!" the archer got a few strange stares. "What? I love my soaps."

"He does," Aqualad nodded.

"Dude! I watch them too!" Beast Boy confessed, fist pounding with Speedy.

"Wow, the manliness is overwhelming," Raven stated sarcastically. Both Speedy and Beast Boy gave Raven a look. "What?" she asked, "I'm serious. You two are the manliest people I know," she deadpanned.

"Oh, just shut up Raven." Beast Boy said, crossing his arms.

Raven rolled her eyes, "fine, fine, go talk to Speedy about your 'soaps'."

"You're just sad you've never seen them," he said, making a face and then Beast Boy did go talk to Speedy about his soaps.

"Yeah, that's it . . ." Raven muttered, not loud enough for them to hear.

Robin nudged his shoulder against Raven's in an attempt to get her attention. When she looked at him, he whispered to her, "Rae, you never diss Beast Boy's TV. It's the only thing he's moderately serious about," then he added, "plus if Speedy's also a fan of uh, _soaps,_" Robin said the word like a guy would say 'panties'; embarrassed and questioning himself slightly, "then," he continued, "they might gang up on you, because Beast Boy's not alone anymore, he's got-"

"Don't worry I know, I'll be fine. I've got you to use as a shield or as something to push into their way to slow them down." Raven told Robin with a serious expression, this scared the boy wonder, and not many things scare him. "But, it's not like they'll even be able to get near me, so don't get excited about being a 'human shield' or anything like that anytime soon."

Even though he was slightly glad he didn't have to be used as a shield, Robin mumbled, "oh no, Raven, you've crushed my only dream."

Kid Flash just _had_ to say something, Robin was actually getting Raven's attention, Kid Flash hated that, _he _wanted Raven's attention, so he tried to take it. "Really?" Kid Flash raised an eyebrow. "I thought 'to be the person with the tightest tights' was your only dream, Robin."

"Oh yeah, cause the pants I'm wearing are soooooo tight." Robin countered, nodding in the direction of his jeans. "And like your uniform isn't as tight as mine, not to mention it's a _unitard_."

He narrowed his eyes. "At least mine aren't in Christmas colors," Kid Flash retorted, referring to the red and green on Robin's uniform.

"Say something, Mac Donald's lover?" Robin spat back, referring to the red and yellow on the other teen's uniform.

"Well-"

Raven cut Kid Flash off and hissed at the both of them, "Shut up you two, you sound like two teenaged girls."

Robin ignored Raven's warning. "Christmas? There's yellow on my uniform too," he snapped.

"Oh, yeah. The star on the top of the Christmas Tree." Kid Flash smirked.

"Whatever," Robin muttered.

"And I happen to _love _Mac Donald's. So thank you!"

"If you love it so much why don't you marry it?"

"Maybe I will!"

"Have fun!"

"Don't worry I-"

"Enough! I can't stand you two! Just be quiet for two minutes, please." Raven growled, insanely ticked off. The two shut up, but the silence broken by Beast Boy's gasp.

"You're right Speedy," Beast Boy turned to the archer. "There _is _so much drama,"

"I know right?"

Raven raised her eyebrows. "Well if it isn't dumb and dumber finally deciding to speak,"

"Raven, just because you're angry, doesn't mean you have to be rude," Speedy scolded.

"I just really don't like this game, okay?" Raven muttered.

_Who wouldn't like this game? You get move more than close to Raven, _Kid Flash thought with a devilish smile.

"Well, you can forfeit and sit with me," Speedy patted his lap, "I'm all yours." Both Robin and Kid Flash ground their teeth at Speedy's offer; they didn't want _another _guy to fight against to win Raven's affections.

And Robin and Kid Flash were both shocked and angered by Raven's reply, "hmm, that's not a bad idea . . ."

Raven purposefully dropped her butt to the ground, and Cyborg began stuttering, "y-you can't do that, it's, it's against the rules, ain't it? Ain't it?"

The empath pulled her leg off Robin and crawled out from under Kid Flash then stood up, where she finally answered Cyborg's question. "I don't remember any rules. Anyway, this game is going on far too long, you, Beast Boy and Speedy are the only ones watching anyway, look at Starfire and Aqualad, they're just chatting." Raven straightened her shirt, "so if you'd excuse me, I'm going to meditate. Please carry on with your idiotic game," she said and walked over an empty place on the floor. No one dared to contradict her, so they just continued to play.

Cyborg recovered with a sigh, and continued the game, especially when he got an idea of what could happen to two boys in this game. "Well, Robin and Kid Flash, I guess it's down to you two now . . ." Cyborg grinned evilly, giving Robin a bad feeling in his gut. "Star, would you like to spin for Rob?"

Starfire had broken her conversation with Aqualad after Raven's, uh, speech because she felt embarrassed. Plus she did like using the spinner. "It would be the pleasure of mine, Friend Cyborg." She said delightedly and took the spinner. "Friend Robin, place your right hand on the green."

Robin relaxed, okay that's good. Away from Kid Flash, wait a minute. Did she green, but that meant . . .

"Don't make him do it. _Please," _Kid Flash asked, wanting to avoid the situation that could, no, _would_ be incredibly awkward for Robin and him.

Cyborg shook his head. "Sorry, he's got to do it, unless Robin forfeits like Raven did, but that would mean you would win," he said answering Kid Flash's question. "And Robin wouldn't want that, would you, Rob?" Cyborg looked at Robin; "so I guess you better move . . ." Robin secretly wondered if Cyborg could somehow control the dial, because the teen had sure looked suspicious when he had handed to spinner to Star. "You have to." He finished.

Neither of the teens moved. Until Robin finally mustered up the courage and reluctantly reached between Kid Flash's legs to put his hand on the green spot. Sadly, it was only available and reachable spot.

There was a minute of silence, and then Beast Boy broke it with his laughter.

"Oh my God Robin, you-your hand" he stuttered, "is r-right next to his-" Beast Boy broke off in a fit of giggles, not able to finish his sentence. Speedy quickly joined in, along with Cyborg and Aqualad. Starfire followed suit, but her laughter was forced, for she did not get what was so funny. So almost the whole group was laughing, even Raven opened her eye a crack and smiled a bit to show her amusement, but quickly returned to meditating after remembering how bad her control over emotions was at the moment.

Finally Starfire couldn't take it anymore, and asked, "I do not get it. Why are we laughing? I do not see what is the funny," in confusion. But no one answered they were too busy making fun of Robin and Kid Flash. For some reason, guys in awkward situations were always funnier than a girl and a guy in awkward situations. But the truth might've been that no one laughed when Raven was playing because they knew if they laughed at Raven, she'd kill them. Literally.

"Okay y'all! Stop laughing! And lets get on with the game," everyone grew silent after hearing Cyborg's command, anxious to see the two titans left in the game have to preform some more embarrassing positions. "Kid Flash," Cyborg started after spinning, "right hand on blue."

Kid Flash had to reach to put his hand right beside Robin's left. With that move his face got quite close to wonder boy's. So at the moment, Robin's hand was awfully close to Kid Flash's crotch, and their face were almost nose-to-nose. This time Speedy burst out laughing first.

"Oh man," he said between giggles, "that's worse that what you, me and Aqualad had to go through, am I right BB?" Speedy held up a fist.

Beast Boy pounded it in agreement. "Definitely."

Robin considered quitting, just giving up, but that would mean Kid Flash's team would have 2 points and his would remain with none. But was this really worth it? One more turn, he'd wait just one more. If it got worse, then he'd quit. Then, all of sudden, Kid Flash spoke, breaking his train of thought.

"Robin, you try anything-" he began but Robin interrupted.

"You actually think I'd do anything stupid?" the boy wonder hissed.

Kid Flash shrugged his shoulders slightly. "Dunno, maybe . . ." Kid Flash kept his cool, despite the other teen's retort. Robin hated that.

"I'm not Speedy or Beast Boy, pervert." Robin scoffed.

"I'm not as perverted as you," the teen argued.

Robin raised his eyebrows, or mask, that is. "Right."

"Whatever."

"Whatever."

"You girlies done your little chat?" Cyborg asked with a smile. Both teens nodded as an answer. "Then let's start playing, shall we? Or do ya wanna gossip some more!" the cybernetic teen shouted his smile completely wiped from his face and now replaced with something slightly insane.

Robin glowered at him. "We were not gossiping."

"We were talking, and what were you doing, huh? Flirting with the spinner?" Kid Flash asked nodding in the direction of Twister spinner in Cyborg's hand.

"Oh no he didn't!" Speedy exclaimed shaking his finger and pursing his lips.

Starfire was confused, as always; Beast Boy shook his head disapprovingly at Kid Flash, but the grin on his face protested against the idea of not liking the teen's actions; Aqualad quietly inched away from the archer, who was acting rather strangely and was slightly creeping the atlantean out; and Raven raised an eyebrow at both Speedy's outburst and Kid Flash's retort. She had to admit, Kid Flash was clever. He had left Robin speechless a few times as well.

Cyborg narrowed his eyes at Kid Flash, but he just nodded his head. "That's right, I went there."

"Oh yeah, he went there." Speedy said. "He weeeeeeeeent there, Cy. He went there, he we-"

"Can we please start playing again?" Robin interrupted. "This is really uncomfortable,"

"And annoying." Kid Flash added with a grimace.

Speedy grinned and pointed at the two titans still playing. Their positions were just too funny. He was about to make a comment when Robin gave him a look. "Don't you dare say anything. Got it?"

The archer just continued to grin, "but you two are so- it's just really funny you-"

Robin cut him off, "it's **not **funny." He said sternly.

"It is though . . ." Speedy said while nodding his up and down, trying not to laugh, but it was hard not to. Like, c'mon, Robin and Kid Flash's faces were so close that they were almost- Speedy began to giggle hysterically, not even able to finish the thought.

"No it's not," Robin shook his head and adjusted his hands; it was hard to stay in twister positions for a long time. His shoulder had begun to ache from leaning on it so long. Robin _really _hated this game, _i__f_ you hadn't noticed. And unbeknownst to Robin, he and Raven had that in common: they both thought the game sucked MAJOR ass. Finally feeling slightly comfortable, Robin scolded Speedy "Don't laugh, why would laugh? Unless you have some sort of perverted way of looking at things, then you shut your mouth and let us get on with the game."

Speedy then, right after Robin finished speaking, turned his giggle fit into a burst of uncontrollable laughter.

"Um, Robin, Speedy does happen to have a perverted way of looking at things so you're kinda out of luck." Raven said with a shrug of her shoulders.

Robin frowned, clearly annoyed. "Well, if he won't stop laughing, then can we just start playing again? I want this game to be over as soon as possible."

As soon as he stopped laughing, Speedy gave a low whistle. "Demanding, isn't he?" he whispered to Beast Boy.

"Tch, try living with him." The changeling agreed, Robin _was _rather, demanding. What did Raven see in him? It was probably the tights . . . At that moment Beast Boy was glad Raven couldn't read minds, wait could she? Shit . . .

Cyborg decided it would be good to start playing. "Okay, maybe you won't start talking this time . . ." Cyborg said, handing the spinner to Star.

"Don't miss the spinner too much Cy," Kid Flash taunted.

Cyborg rolled his eyes. "If you weren't on my team, I'd punch ya."

"Why?" Kid Flash asked, mock hurt. "Cause I interrupted your 'special time' with the game piece?" He made a kissy-face to help explain.

Speedy chuckled, "aww, man, you're a riot!" He said, obviously directed at Kid Flash. But the thing was, Speedy would laugh if someone got hit in the face with a football, so you don't _really _know how funny Kid Flash actually was.

"Totally!" Beast Boy exclaimed. "I need to learn some insults from you, my disses are lame."

"So you finally admit it." Raven said, having finished meditating. She would have preferred to meditate longer, but the group was just to loud for her to concentrate. While Robin and Kid Flash had been busy bickering she had asked to leave the room so she could meditate in peace and quiet, but Cyborg denied her request. Apparently, if she left she wouldn't be a 'team player', so she had to stay. Bullshit was what Raven thought about that.

Beast Boy either completely ignored Raven's comment or he was too distracted trying to get insults from Kid Flash that he could use on Cyborg and the others. But either way, Raven got no answer from him.

"Okay, um maybe later, BB," Kid Flash tried to turn down Beast Boy's request for insults nicely, and then realized how uncomfortable the position he was supposed to remain in until the game was over was. He looked to Cyborg, "I gotta admit, Rob's right. We should get on with the game, my leg's fallen asleep."

"Fine, whatever," Cyborg grumbled, slightly annoyed with the teen who had insulted him multiple times. "Star . . ." He tapped her on the shoulder when she didn't answer.

"Oh, right I have possession of the spinner." She said, remembering it was in her hand and broke away from her conversation with Aqualad. "Robin, right hand on red." Starfire then continued to talk with Aqualad. Again. Speaking of team players . . . Robin's team was soooo supportive, huh?

Robin placed his right hand on the red spot, and was glad to find that it moved him away from Kid Flash; the only downside was that it twisted his shoulder in a painful position. But the pain was worth it right? Robin grimaced, it better be.

Cyborg spun for Kid Flash. "Kid Flash, right foot on yellow."

"Dang, this is boring." Speedy muttered. "Nothing's happened."

"You mean nothing dirty and or inappropriate has happened?" Raven asked.

"I guess . . ."

Raven looked at him funny, "don't you ever think _without _a sick mind?"

Speedy thought about it for second. "Not really no," he said.

"Of course." Raven had expected an answer similar to that so she was not at all surprised.

"Hey, you know that offer to sit on my lap is still up for grabs." Speedy gave her a heartwarming grin and patted his lap for a second time that day.

Raven rolled her eyes, "I've had enough experience sitting on laps, no thanks to you," Raven growled remembering the Speedy Procedure, something that both she and Robin had grown to hate very easily. (2)

She then looked at Cyborg, who was going to ask Starfire if she wanted to spin, but she was too busy talking to Aqualad. So he didn't ask at all. "I guess I'll spin for Robin then . . ." Cyborg said with a shrug.

"Ooh can I spin? Can I? Can I? Pleeeeeease!" Beast Boy begged. Spinning looked really fun, in Beast Boy's eyes that is.

Cyborg handed him the spinner. "Okay, okay, go ahead, it's Robin's turn, so spin for him." He instructed.

Remember how Robin got that bad feeling before, well he got again when Beast Boy got ahold of the spinner.

"Robin, left foot on green."

_Yes! _Robin thought. This did not put him in a situation where he'd have to be more than friendly close to Kid Flash. Maybe it wasn't so bad having Beast Boy spin for him.

Cyborg spun for Kid Flash. "KF, right hand on red."

Kid Flash raised his arm to put his hand on the red circle, almost hitting Robin in the face in the process.

"Hey! Watch it!" Robin shouted, when the other teen's hand just missed his face.

Kid Flash smiled a dirty grin. "Sorry," he muttered, and 'accidently' elbowed Robin in the face, nose to be more exact.

Robin lost it. "What the hell! You did that on purpose!"

"I did not," Kid Flash said, trying to sound innocent.

"Liar!" Robin then spun to his knees and tackled Kid Flash, but he only got one punch to the teen before they were broken up.

"Break it up! Raven, help stat!" Cyborg yelled, looking at Raven expectantly.

"Fine . . . Azarath Metrion Zinthos," she chanted, and a black barrier of energy separated the teens. Speedy took ahold of Robin and Cyborg grabbed Kid Flash. The barrier was lowered. "You know I wouldn't have minded watching them beat each other to a bloody pulp. They annoyed me like hell during the game, so it would've been like an early Christmas present to me."

Robin gave Raven a look, "do not say Christmas."

"You!" Cyborg jabbed a finger at Robin, "Robin, you ruined the game, _again_." Cyborg scolded. "Point to Kid Flash's team."

"What! He hit me in the face on purpose!" Robin argued.

"Did not!"

"Did-"

Raven cut him off, "your nose is bleeding." She stated matter-o-factly.

Robin gave Kid Flash a final glare, and grumbled, "thanks." And then ripped himself away from Speedy's grasp, and sat down on the couch, wiping at his nose.

"Now you've gotta make up!" Cyborg said with large grin. Robin thought very differently about this idea.

"What?" Robin asked from the couch. He didn't want to 'make up' with that idiot, but despite his thoughts on the subject, Kid Flash extended a hand.

Raven sat down beside Robin and told him, "Just shake his hand will you?"

"Fine." Robin shook Kid Flash's hand, but he gripped it a bit tighter then he should have.

"Robin? Robin? Your grip's kind of tight-ahh!" Kid Flash fell to the ground clutching his hand in pain. "Ouch, my hand."

_That's what you get for making my nose bleed, jerk, _Robin thought smugly.

"Hey, Robin," Beast Boy began, sitting down on the other side of him on the couch.

"Yeah?"

"We lost again! Isn't that great?" the changeling asked.

"Uh, last time I checked, losing wasn't good." Robin told confused by Beast Boy enthusiasm for losing.

Beast Boy nodded, "yeah, that's what I thought. But it's not our fault, I mean look at the rest of our team." He pointed to Starfire and Aqualad, who were well, chatting up a storm.

Robin nodded in agreement.

"We need to start winning," Beast Boy said. "Hey, you're pretty good at sports right?"

The team's leader shrugged, "you could say that, why?"

"Well, if we find a sport that you're really good at, then we can suggest it. And we'll win for sure." Beast Boy explained.

Robin had to admit, Beast Boy was smart at times. At times. "Not bad, Beast Boy, not bad."

"What can I say? The God of Sexiness _is _perfection." Beast Boy said, oh-so modestly.

Well, there goes the tolerable Beast Boy. Robin tried to ignore the green titan's last comment and said, "Well, I guess we better find something I'm good at . . ."

XxX

A/N: I need to give credit to black rose-raven and RobRaealltheway for the suggestions of Twister (I forgot to give credit last chapter), and also thanks to Princessa3000 who suggested that Robin and Kid Flash get in a fight. Thanks you guys, I mean girls. I think at least, you don't know on the Internet. (SORRY)

(1): reference to chapter 7 of 'Would You Rather? I'd Rather Not'

(2): reference to 9 of 'Would You Rather? I'd Rather Not' (speedy procedure)

You can still give me game suggestions and/or suggestions of things you want to happen, and there's a good chance they might. Right now I'd appreciate suggestions for games that Robin could be good at. Until next chappie!


	3. Capture the Flag

A/N: Okay, exams are over, thanks for wishing me luck RobRaealltheway, I think i did quite well. But now it is finally summer and I wrote a seven thousand word (it was a 19 pager) long chapter. Yeah be proud. And as Quoththeraven1103 mentioned in her last review, Chapter 2 was very fluffy (and I didn't know I could write fluff very well), so hopefully this has more action for you huh?

By the way, to resolve any confusion, I changed my name from _she got out alive_ to MIS3RY, got it? Still the same person, just a different pen name.

Thanks to: RxRfannnnn, raven's twin, Mewgirl223, icecoffee18, RobRaealltheway, Quoththeraven1103, Princesa3000, darkangel0427, Latezz123, I am lazy (guessing that's not your real penname :P), and black rose-raven angel for all reviewing and/or suggesting!

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, Twilight, Mamma Mia by ABBA, American Idiot by Green Day, Yellow Submarine by The Beatles, or Spice Up Your Life by The Spice Girls. Jeez, I make too many references, my disclaimer becomes way too long.

XxX

Robin racked his brain for things that he could be possibly good at, but whenever he found something he found out Kid Flash would be just as good. So he had to start at ground zero all over again. Sitting beside him, Beast Boy was just shouting random sports that came to mind, which was not at all helpful.

"How about Tag?" He offered.

Robin shook his head. "Kid Flash?"

"Right, forgot about him," Beast Boy thought for a second. "Um, what about Hide and Seek?"

Even though Robin had no reason to say it was a bad idea, he still said no. He had this thing with Hide and Seek, whenever he had played it something bad had happened. And for some reason he always ended up being seeker. And in the end, he hated the game.

"Charades?"

"Nah,"

"Red Rover?"

Robin at first thought it was a good idea, and then he realized just how bad it could be. Robin imagined something similar to this happening:

"_So, who do we call over?" he would ask the team. He'd glance to Starfire on his right and then to Beast Boy on his left; finally looking to Aqualad he realized no one had a clue. He'd look up to look at the team opposite their group huddle. _

_The line started with Speedy, whose arm was latched onto Raven's. So there was Raven, with Speedy on her right and Kid Flash on her immediate left, clutching onto her arm extra tightly, then Cyborg on the end. Everyone was relatively calm while waiting for Robin's team to decide who to call over, except for Raven, who was having space issues. Speedy was holding onto her really tight and Kid Flash was holding onto her really, really tight. She was freaking out._

_Robin was about to suggest they call Raven or Speedy over, seeing that when they tried to break past their arms neither of the two would also break his team's arms in the process, when Beast Boy said, "I know who to call." _

_He shouldn't have trusted Beast Boy, but regretfully, he did. "Alright," _

_Their line straightened out and Beast Boy yelled as loud as he could, "Red Rover! Red Rover! We call Kid Flash over!"_

_Robin restrained himself from screaming 'idiot' into the ear belonging to teen beside him. Instead, he managed to tell Beast Boy, "Beast Boy, do you know how fast Kid Flash can move? All that speed rushing at us will hurt like-" He wasn't able to finish his sentence because Kid Flash plowed right in between Robin and Beast Boy. Both teens fell to the ground writhing in pain while Speedy laughed like a maniac._

Robin winced, even though it was all in his head, he could feel the pain. "Definitely not." He said absolutely sure of his answer.

"How about Capture the Flag?"

Both Robin and Beast Boy turned to Raven. "And you're helping us because . . ." Beast Boy trailed off, struggling to finish his sentence.

Raven rolled her eyes. "What does it matter?_ I'm helping you._"

"So you figure that our team could do really good in Capture the Flag?" Robin asked, feeling doubtful.

"No, I think that you'll do just as well as any other team playing Capture the Flag. I'm suggesting it because they only reason my team is winning is because you've ruined the game each time, Robin," she gave an accusing stare and continued, "and I don't think that there is any way you could be capable of making your team lose in Capture the Flag unless you waltzed right up to my team and handed us the flag yourself. But you aren't _that _stupid, so you wouldn't do that, right?" Robin frowned at her and she took it as a 'No I wouldn't'. "Also I don't believe there is any way that Kid Flash or even Speedy could make you mad enough to forfeit in that game either, so it's a smart choice."

Robin had just begun thinking about it when Beast Boy suddenly yanked him to the side. "Should we trust her?" He questioned.

Robin looked at Raven and shrugged. "I think so,"

Beast Boy narrowed his eyes at him. "Are you just saying that cause you like her?"

"No," Robin said and pulled himself out of the grip Beast Boy had on him. "It's because your suggestions are crap."

Beast Boy made a face. "Jerk," he muttered.

Robin ignored him and walked to the center of the room. "Okay you guys, are we going start the-" Speedy interrupted him.

"Hey, Rob?" He asked.

With a sigh Robin replied with, "Yes, Speedy?"

"I thought before we started game three, we should come up with team names." Speedy said.

Robin shrugged, "Sure, meet with your teams, when you've got a name, announce it." He then walked over to Starfire, Aqualad and Beast Boy at the same time as Speedy, Kid Flash, Raven and Cyborg made a group huddle.

Beast Boy grinned. "I've got an idea, how about-"

"Nothing with sexy, sexiness or sexiest," Aqualad cut in.

The changeling mood dampened. "Fine," He grumbled with a pout evident in his voice.

"Friends!" Starfire exclaimed with a 100-watt smile. "I know! We shall be called, Team Florpka S'nalr Goompa!" She yelled this loud enough to gather everyone in the room's attention. Now, Robin's team knew this was a team name suggestion, while Kid Flash's did not. So when Kid Flash's team heard Starfire yell 'Florpka S'nalr Goompa' with a delighted tone of voice, they couldn't all help but wonder, 'What. The. Fuck.' and stare.

"Is Starfire okay?" Speedy asked Raven, slightly concerned for the Tamaranian girl.

Raven nodded. "She's fine," She assured him, only to have her answer told again by Beast Boy.

"It's all good!" Beast Boy shouted, not helping the awkwardness. "She just decided to confuse us with her alien language again, she probably saying something like, I dunno, 'Beast Boy is sexy' or something like that, that's all. Carry on," And right after he said it, Aqualad slapped Beast Boy (what? Someone had to slap him for Raven, and it wasn't going to be Starfire because she thought it was impolite, and Robin didn't want to get his hands dirty, so voila: Aqualad-slappin'-time), everyone returned deciding team names.

"Okay not, er, whatever you said, Star," Robin pushed that suggestion out, leaving them with nothing. "Anybody else?"

"How about Team I Love Raven?" Aqualad suggested, the thought mostly directed at Robin.

Robin shook his head. "And I thought you were better than that, Aqualad," he said coolly, feeling betrayed.

"Okay, okay, I'll be serious." Aqualad said, and truthfully he was a very serious person. "How about . . ."

"I got one!" Beast Boy announced, but unlike Aqualad, no one would take him seriously. "Wait, can't I put out my suggestion?"

"No."

"C'mon, it's a good one." Beast Boy looked convincing, so they trusted him. MISTAKE. "Okay . . ." He paused for dramatic effect; it wasn't appreciated.

Robin groaned, "Just get on with it, will you?"

"Fine." Beast Boy rolled his eyes, but didn't say his suggestion.

"Well, say it!"

"Right, right, forgot." Beast Boy took a deep breath and said with absolute seriousness, "Team . . . Jacob."

This time Aqualad didn't slap him; Robin slapped him instead, _way_ harder than necessary. Robin had to admit, he enjoyed it.

Beast Boy fell to the ground after doing a complete 360-degree spin, which was the result of being whacked by Robin. He grimaced, "What's with you?" Beast Boy asked, "Are you like, a Team Edward supporter or something?"

Robin gritted his teeth in frustration and anger. He really wished Kid Flash was over here; he _really _needed to punch someone. To put it bluntly, Robin was annoyed with his team. The members on it were . . . _questionable._ Beast Boy was crazy; Starfire was slightly moody, being jealous of Raven one minute and insanely happy the next; and Aqualad only chatted with Starfire and would do seemingly nothing else. Robin would have been fine if he had someone sane over here like Cyborg. But sadly, no.

"Hmm, maybe your one of those Harry Potter fans that utterly loathe Twilight. Yeah, I bet you just walk around saying weird spells to yourself like, 'expecto patronum' or something, cause you're a crazed Potter fan." Beast Boy guessed. "Wait do you like Cedric Digory? Cause he's . . ." Beast boy trailed off when he saw Robin get up, punch the wall (not to mention leave a large indent in it), and come back to join the group.

"Didn't that hurt?" Beast Boy asked after a few seconds of deep thought and Robin gave him a look that said, don't-mess-with-me-or-I'll-do-what-I-did-to-the-wall-to-your-face. "Right . . ."

"Is your group having . . . issues or something?" Speedy asked after he saw Robin punch the wall.

Robin forced a smile on his face. "No, that wall was just really bugging me, I feel better now." That was true he did feel better, but he had no issues with a wall. Though he did have issues with somebody green and someone else who can run really fast. Guess who?

Speedy believed him and hid behind Cyborg. "Remind me not to get on his nerves, I don't wanna look like that wall." He said, getting self-conscious about his face.

Cyborg rolled his eyes and asked, "You guys have a name yet?"

Aqualad shook his head.

"Well, we do," Cyborg looked to his team for approval, they nodded and he went on, "We are, Team Slade!" Everyone on his team looked confused.

"What." Was all Robin had to say.

"Hey man, that's not what we agreed on," Kid Flash said, giving Cyborg a strange look.

Cyborg grinned. "I know I just wanted to see what reaction I'd get from Robin if I said that and," he looked at Robin, who looked even more pissed off then he had when Beast Boy asked him if Slade had 'touched him inappropriately when he was his apprentice'. "I think I got the reaction I wanted."

"Just tell us your team name," Robin forced through clenched teeth.

"Fine, fine. Jeez, can't take a joke." Cyborg muttered, but then announced, "We are Team Trigon!" Once again, everyone was confused.

"Cyborg?" Raven growled. "You are no good with jokes, they are worse than Beast Boy's."

"Hey!" Beast Boy cried out offended.

"Just say the name before I make you," she warned.

"Okay! We're Team . . ."

"Say the _right one_ this time,"

"I know, we're Team Catastrophe." Cyborg grumbled.

"Team Catastrophe, catchy." Beast Boy said. "Let me guess? Raven's idea?"

Raven shook her head. "Actually, it was Kid Flash's idea, I had nothing to do with it."

Everyone on Robin's team was slightly shocked but then Robin said, "Well that's great and all, but my team still doesn't have a name."

"Well you guys could be Team No-name for now," Speedy said. "Cause I wanna get on with the games."

"Fine," Robin agreed.

"Well you guys are losing, so why don't you pick the next game." Cyborg said in an attempt to rub the fact that his team was losing in said losing team's face.

Beast Boy looked at Robin, who gave a nod, so he said, "Capture the Flag."

_So they went along with it, _Raven thought, and then realized, _I'll get hell if they lose . . . _"Shit." She thought aloud.

Kid Flash looked at her. "What? Don't like the game?"

"Yeah . . . that's it."

"Aww, it's okay, I'm here for you." He said pulling her close; she had to say it was comforting, yet nauseating at the same time. It was weird.

Robin hated to see Kid Flash talking to Raven. Then knew he couldn't get jealous whenever the teen said something to Raven. It was probably just him being nice, strictly friendship wise, nothing else. But when he saw Kid Flash Raven into hug, he knew that definitely _wasn't _just a hug a friend would give a friend. Robin loudly cleared his throat, gathering everyone's attention.

XxX

They had decided to play outside the tower, where there was most room, and currently, Robin was explaining rules.

"Okay, the object of the game is to get the other team's flag, each team has a flag on their side of the field. Centerline marks the edge of each team's territory," Robin gestured to a climbing rope he and Cyborg had found and laid out to divide the field. "As soon as you cross into the other team's territory, they can tag you. We can either play the version when if you are tagged you go to their jail, or the version when if you're tagged you must join the team who tagged you."

Speedy raised his hand. "Okay so if we choose the latter option, say, I tag Starfire. She then joins my team?" He asked.

"Precisely."

"Then let's do that one." Speedy said.

Raven disagreed. "If, say Starfire, is caught by Speedy, couldn't she walk back to her old side get tagged and rejoin her team again?"

"Yeah," Robin said, understanding her point. "Okay, that idea's out."

"Hey! What if the rest of us want to play that way!" Speedy cried out.

Robin rolled his eyes beneath his mask. "Fine, we'll take a vote. Option A, when you get tagged you join that tagged you. Option B, you go to the other team's jail. Raise your hand if you want to play Option A."

Speedy raised his hand, only Speedy.

"Who wants to play Option B?" Robin and everyone, but Speedy, raised their hands. "Sorry Speedy,"

"Don't bother apologizing, he just wanted to get on Starfire's team," Raven said. "Didn't you, Speedy?"

"No!" Raven stared him down. "Fine! I just wanted to get on Starfire's team," Speedy confessed.

"Knew it."

Starfire looked flattered, and Cyborg and Kid Flash looked betrayed. "You wanted to leave our team! More importantly join his team!" Cyborg jabbed a finger in Beast Boy's direction.

For the second time that day, Beast Boy felt offended. "Jerk," He muttered.

"Okay, okay!" Robin said stepping in between the two. "Let's get with the game, shall we?" He held up a piece of red cloth and a piece of blue cloth. "These are the flags. My team gets the red one and Team Catastrophe gets the blue. Each team ties their flag to the post at the back of their territories." He pointed to a post at each end of the field. "Remember, first team to bring the other team's flag back to their territory, wins. Does everyone understand?"

After everyone had the rules down, they were ready to start the game, well, almost.

"Before we start, I need to put down some rules," Robin said. This brought some unhappy groans. Robin just continued, "Raven, no teleporting, Kid Flash, you've got to only run normally, and Beast Boy, no transformations either, that could make it unfair."

"We get it, can we just play the game?" Kid Flash asked, and Speedy nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, games starts . . . now!" Robin yelled.

"Yes!" Beast Boy started in the direction of the other team, but Robin grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

"Not so fast, Beast Boy. We run straight onto their territory, we're done." Robin told the impatient green titan.

Starfire smiled. "We need to come up with the plan of battle?"

"Yeah, we need a battle plan." Robin confirmed. "Aqualad?"

He nodded his head. "Don't worry, I'm in," Aqualad stepped forward.

Robin looked up at the others; they seemed to be strategizing as well. He looked back down as soon as he counted four people. If he'd seen only three that meant someone had snuck onto their territory. "Okay, I figure that we're all pretty fast runners right?"

"Not so much," Aqualad admitted.

"That's fine, because Starfire can even it out with her capability of flight," Robin said. "Now what I think we could do is that when we go on offence, Beast Boy, you and Aqualad could attempt getting the flag. Beast Boy keep to the left of the field and Aqualad stick to the middle. Starfire, you take the air, but watch out for Raven. I'll stay back. Everyone got that?"

"Good with me," Beast Boy said.

Aqualad only nodded, and Starfire said, "I understand."

"Good," Robin checked on the other team, still planning; also good. "Okay, now if we go on defense, Starfire take Raven, Aqualad take Cyborg,"

Aqualad was surprised; he thought Robin would assign him Speedy.

"I gave you Cyborg because you said you weren't a fast runner, neither is Cyborg." Robin explained. "Now Beast Boy, take either Kid Flash or Speedy, whichever one."

Beast Boy smirked. "I'll take Speedy,"

"Then I'll take Kid Flash." Robin said, not sure if he was happy or not about it. He didn't want to worry about him at the moment so he drew back from the huddle and checked to see if the other team was ready.

XxX

_-Minutes before, Team Catastrophe-_

"Huddle!" Cyborg called them all in a tight circle.

"Lemme guess? Battle plan making time?" Speedy asked bored, Cyborg was so predictable. The only thing Speedy was excited about in this game was him getting the chance to show off his skills to Starfire. Aqualad was no match for his muscles, and Speedy thought this with all the modesty he possessed. Feeling full of himself, Speedy snuck a glance at Starfire, who stood close to Aqualad's side. _Shit._

With her empathic powers, Raven felt Speedy's mood dampen. She looked at him to see him staring pitifully at Starfire and Aqualad. She felt sorry for the guy, because he wasn't used to being ignored by women, besides herself that is. Raven patted him on the shoulder comfortingly and whispered, "It's okay Speedy, you'll get your chance. Don't lose faith."

Speedy smiled. "Thanks,"

Raven just nodded her head and Cyborg explained the plan he had just made with Kid Flash. "Okay, when we're on defense, Raven you'll make sure Starfire doesn't get too close, Speedy you'll take Beast Boy and I'll take Aqualad. Kid Flash has Robin. Now when we're on offence, Raven you'll take the skies and watch out for Starfire. Speedy will run left side and I'll run right, Kid Flash will stay back. Got it?" They all nodded their heads.

"Then let's go," Cyborg said and they broke their huddle to see the other team just finish their strategizing. "You know the plan, just wait for them to make their move," Cyborg said cautiously.

"Got it," Kid Flash said, slowly backing up. He was going to hang around the back of the field in order to help guard the flag. He guessed that Robin would stay back to guard his own team's flag, he probably wouldn't even cross onto their territory, so Kid Flash didn't have to worry about the boy wonder at all. He'd just be back up to Speedy or Cyborg, Raven he couldn't possibly help, for he couldn't fly. Feeling he had found a good spot, Kid Flash waited for Robin's team to move.

Robin watched Kid Flash back up, meaning he was going to hang back. That made things easier, Robin didn't have to worry about Kid Flash coming onto his territory, so he'd just help out Beast Boy or Aqualad. Robin looked to Cyborg who seemed to be waiting for Aqualad or Beast Boy to make a move.

"Aqualad," Robin said coming up beside the teen.

"Yeah?"

"They're waiting for us to move,"

Aqualad nodded. "I noticed, Cyborg's not doing anything and Speedy's just staring at Starfire. It seems that Kid Flash is staying back to guard."

"I figured," Robin was glad that he and Aqualad were both thinking alike at the moment. "Which brings us to the choice of should we make the first move or wait for them to?"

"Not sure," the Atlantean said truthfully. Then he saw Raven fly up. "Robin, Raven seems to be doing something."

Robin noticed Raven move too. And when Starfire didn't immediately react he whistled and Starfire sprang into action. She rose up to meet Raven's height in the sky and tensed her muscles.

After seeing Raven move, Robin figured that the rest of the team would soon do the same. Cyborg hadn't done much yet, but Speedy was about to run onto their territory. "Beast Boy!" He shouted.

Beast Boy ran straight across the field, cutting Speedy off. But Speedy, having common sense, began to retreat to his side of the field for he was on enemy territory.

Up above their heads, Raven was about to attempt to move in on Starfire's territory, when the alien suddenly whizzed past her. She was shocked for a second, but then took off after her. "Kid Flash!" She yelled and the teen began running more to the back of their field.

Kid Flash hated not being able to run his fastest. Sure it'd be an unfair advantage, but this sucked, he had jog, he felt so slow. He barely resisted the urge to use his full powers and bolt.

Robin watched Star fly towards the other team's flag. She was fast, but Raven was right behind her and Kid Flash was waiting for Starfire to land, Robin didn't think she had a chance.

Speedy studied Beast Boy and decided that it wouldn't be too hard to get past him. He still had at least fifteen feet from centerline, so if he turned around he'd make it, but if he stayed and tried to get around Beast Boy, but failed at his attempt, Speedy still had a chance to get back to his side. In the end, he decided it was worth a shot.

The archer stopped in his tracks and Beast Boy did the same. The changeling stood four feet in front of him; Speedy had enough space so he took a step forward. Just as he expected, Beast Boy lunged forward, trying to grab Speedy, but the teen had ducked around him and started running.

Beast Boy hissed in anger, but began quickly chasing after the archer. He wasn't going to let him get away.

Aqualad stood a foot away from the rope dividing the two sides of the field; the team's territories. Cyborg stood opposite him. If Aqualad knew Cyborg, neither of them would end up moving. It would be a long time before anything happened.

Raven almost grabbed Starfire's leg, she was so close, but missed. Raven slowed to a halt, just levitating in her one spot. Kid Flash stood a few feet away from the flag, Star was about to grab the flag, but he was too close so she drew back. Raven took this as an opportunity to tag Starfire.

While Starfire hovered in her spot, unsure if she should go for the flag or not, Raven flew up being her grabbed her arm. "Tag," Raven smirked.

Starfire jumped, at first surprised by Raven, but then she realized she'd been caught. "Oh no, this means I am out now, yes?" She asked with a frown.

"Right, you've got to go to jail," Raven confirmed and pulled Starfire to the area they had decided would be the 'jail'. Now that Starfire had been caught, Raven could go full on attack mode.

"Robin! Help!" Beast Boy cried, struggling to catch up with Speedy. The two were only halfway up the field, so Robin still had time intercept their path before Speedy go too close to the flag.

"On it!" Robin called back and began running. Speedy heard Robin's reply and saw that he'd never make it now, so Speedy curved to the right and began running back to his side. Beast Boy, already exhausted, turned and began chasing Speedy back to his side, just to make sure the teen wouldn't turn around and try stealing the flag again.

Robin was going to help Beast Boy, but decided to look to see everyone's positions first. Cyborg and Aqualad seemed to be having a staring contest; they were just waiting for the other to move. _That's going nowhere . . . _Beast Boy had almost chased Speedy all the way back to his side, now where was Starfire? He finally found her, and she was stuck in jail. _No, she was caught? Now we're short a player. Wait, if Starfire's in jail, then where's Raven? _The he saw her flying towards his team's flag. "Not going to happen," He started running.

Raven was slowly flying towards the red flag. Almost there . . . No. Robin skidded to a halt next to the post the flag was tied onto; she wouldn't be able to get it the way she planned now. _So close . . . _"Hey, I think Beast Boy needs some help, why don't you go assist him?"

Robin gave her look. "So I go help Beast Boy while you steal my team's flag? No thanks, I'll pass."

Raven sighed and lowered herself to the ground. "Worth a shot."

"I am not losing." Robin told her.

"Well neither am-"

Robin cut her off. "Wow! Why is Kid Flash running over here? I thought he was hanging back!" He cried pointing over Raven's shoulder.

"What?" Raven exclaimed in disbelief, that wasn't part of the plan! "What the hell is his problem? He was supposed to stay back!" She turned around to try and spot Kid Flash, but didn't see him anywhere. "Where is he? I don't-" Suddenly she was pushed to the ground by Robin.

"You're out." He said.

"Well you didn't have to tackle me did you?" She asked annoyed.

Robin nodded. "Yeah, I did, and it was fun."

"You are a class-A jerk, you know that right?" Raven asked as Robin pushed her in the direction of the jail.

"No, no, I'm just too competitive and I really want to win," Robin said and waved good-bye to her.

Raven just shook her head as she walked towards the jail to join Starfire.

Across the field, Cyborg had had enough. "Okay, move your butt, fish boy. I don't got all day."

Aqualad smiled. "No, no," he insisted. "Ladies first,"

"Okay," Cyborg muttered. "Be the funny guy."

"Hey Cyborg!" Beast Boy skipped up to the two boys. "Aqualad." He grabbed Aqualad and yanked him back. "Run on three." He whispered.

"Hey! What was that?" Cyborg demanded.

"One. Two. Three!" Beast Boy cried and both boys ran forward, straight past Cyborg.

"What the . . ." Cyborg was confused. "Aww, crap. I suck at these games." He moped.

Aqualad and Beast Boy ran as fast as they could, they made it all the way to flag. Aqualad grabbed it and gave Beast Boy a high five. "Great job, man,"

Robin watched Aqualad and Beast Boy run across the field. It was a pretty reckless attempt. But sure enough they got the flag. Then Robin saw Speedy, Cyborg and Kid Flash; they were all running up to Beast Boy and Aqualad, if he didn't help, the two were screwed. Robin began running.

Speedy and Kid Flash stopped the two titans before they took two steps away from the post. "Abort." Beast Boy whispered and they turned on their heels to see Cyborg. "Shit."

The two looked at each other and at the same time yelled, "Split!" And they ran in opposite directions. Aqualad had the flag, so both Kid Flash and Speedy ran after him and only Cyborg chased Beast Boy.

Beast Boy was running as if his life was on the line to his side and was insanely confused when he saw Robin running in the complete opposite direction. He heard Robin shout, "Helping Aqualad!" and that was good enough for him.

"Aqualad! Toss the flag!" Robin yelled down the field.

Aqualad tried, but his throw didn't even make it nearly halfway. The teen collapsed on the field exhausted and was tagged by Speedy. Kid Flash went and retrieved the flag. "Nice try." He said with a smirk.

Robin groaned, and slowed to a halt. _So close . . ._Then he remembered, he was on enemy territory. With that thought, Robin raced back to his side.

Aqualad dragged himself over to the jail and sat down on the ground in between Raven and Starfire. He was surprised to see Raven sitting in jail. The only person capable of catching her would probably be . . . "Robin get you?" He asked.

Raven responded with, "Stupid little spikey haired freak tricked me, I'm going kill him." She was really annoyed because in this version, once you went to jail, you couldn't join back into the game. So all you could do was sit back and watch. Raven wanted to play, not watch.

"Oh, friend, that is not thinking the positive. It is not nice to plot ways to kill someone." Starfire said with a disapproving shake of her head.

Raven stabbed the ground with a stick she found lying nearby. "It's okay to kill someone of they tricked you."

Aqualad sighed.

Beast Boy and Robin faced Cyborg, Speedy and Kid Flash. Suddenly, Robin pulled Beast Boy back.

"We're two against three, how will we make it?" Beast Boy asked.

"I don't know," Robin admitted. "But I think one of us has to run while the other creates a distraction."

"And you expect me to create that distraction?"

Robin nodded.

"Well, if you created the distraction, then it'd be twice as distracting cause you never do stupid stuff." Beast Boy said.

"And what stupid stuff am I supposed to do exactly?" Robin asked him, and Beast Boy just smirked.

XxX

"I am not doing that," Robin said. "That is degrading, and embarrassing, and-"

"Exactly, that's why when you do it they won't be able to look away." Beast Boy insisted.

Robin shook his head. "But this is inhumane. You can't make me do it," _I'll have no dignity left . . ._

"No, no you'll do fine," Beast Boy said. "But remember, don't left them look away or they'll see me running."

Robin sighed. "You better be a fast runner Beast Boy, I don't want to do this for longer than a minute."

"I'll be quick, don't be such a wuss."

Right before Beast Boy could go hide of to the right of the field, Robin grabbed his collar and warned him, "If you don't make it back, I'll kill you, got it?"

Beast Boy nodded and ran off to where he'd wait until Robin made the distraction.

Robin sighed. He'd never hear the end of this. He walked straight up before the centerline. Speedy, Cyborg and Kid Flash had formed a group huddle around halfway up their field, so Robin ran a bit onto their territory. He took a deep breath and began yelling, "I've been cheated by you since I don't know when! So I made up my mind, it must come to an end! Look at me now, will I ever learn! I don't know how, but I suddenly lose control! There's a fire within my soul!"

The three titans immediately looked up to see Robin running, or was it dancing? Well he was prancing around like an idiot on the edge of their territory singing, though not very well.

"Mamma mia, here I go again! My, my, how can I resist you!" Robin cried, not even bothering to try and sing it well, he just wanted to get their attention.

Cyborg, Kid Flash and Speedy were looking at Robin as if he were a maniac. "What's he doing?" Kid Flash asked.

"I don't know," Cyborg replied. "Speedy?"

Speedy was trying to contain his laughter, but he didn't do a good job. "Oh God, how can you not find that hilarious?" He asked between giggles.

The two teens looked back at Robin who was now pointing at them, still singing, "Yes, I've been brokenhearted! Blue since the day we parted! Why, why, did I ever let you go!"

Kid Flash had to admit, it was pretty funny, but he could help but wonder what Robin was planning. "Come on Cy, let's get him," He said and began running.

Robin sang another verse, and looked for Beast Boy, the changeling was halfway up the field. Neither Speedy, who was on the ground laughing, or Cyborg and Kid Flash had noticed him; that was good. Then he realized Cyborg and Kid Flash were running towards him. _Took them long enough. _Robin thought to himself and then yelled as loud as he could, "Mamma mia, now I really know! My, my, I could never let you go!"

"What the hell is he doing?" Raven wondered aloud when she saw Robin run onto Team Catastrophe's territory. And she was even more confused when he began yowling the song, 'Mamma Mia.' He was up to something, but what?

"I don't know, but it it's pretty funny," Aqualad said with a grin. Raven had to admit; it _was_ funny seeing Robin skip around singing an 70's song.

"I've been angry and sad about things that you do! I can't count all the times that I've told you, we're through . . . shit." Robin stopped singing and began running with Cyborg and Kid Flash hot on his trail. He checked on Beast Boy again, Robin saw him down at the far end of the field, he had the flag, but he needed to make it the rest of the way back. Robin had to do something to really get in their way. So suddenly he stopped.

Robin put on a big grin. "C'mon you guys! Sing with me!" He tried to remember the words to any song that came to mind. "Uh, I don't wanna be an American idiot! Don't want a nation under the new media!" Robin jumped back to avoid being grabbed by Cyborg. "And can you hear the sound of hysteria!"

Robin rolled out of way as Kid Flash dived for him. "We all live in the yellow submarine! The yellow submarine! The yellow submarine! We all live in the yellow submarine!" Robin began jumping and skipping around in a circle, taunting them.

"Come and get me. Or are you too slow?" Robin asked.

Kid Flash narrowed his eyes. Robin was just mocking them now.

"Do I need to sing to get your attention?" Robin sighed. "Okay, but my throat's getting sore." He cleared his throat.

Raven watched Robin make a fool of himself by mocking Cyborg and Kid Flash. Why would he do that? It wouldn't help him get the flag that's for sure. Usually it was Beast Boy who did that stuff . . . Then it hit her. Robin was a distraction while Beast Boy retrieved the flag. It was clever, but Beast Boy was only half way back, he'd never make it . . .

"What is Robin doing?" Someone asked no one in particular. But Raven recognized that voice and if it was who she thought it was . . .

Raven stood up and narrowed her eyes at the person who just walked over to her. "What do you want?"

Robin sang yet another verse from a song that popped in to his head. "When you're feeling sad and alone! We will take you were you gotta go! Smiling, dancing, everything is free! All you need is positivity!" He was getting tired of this. _Beast Boy, hurry up._ Robin silently urged, keeping his eyes on Kid Flash, and then out of the corner of his eye he saw Speedy getting up. Robin was about to run over to Speedy, when suddenly Cyborg came up to him from behind. _Damn._

Beast Boy was so close; he just had twenty feet to go and then he'd pass over centerline with the flag. But where was Robin? He slowed to a jog and looked around the field. Finally Beast Boy found him, and he was stuck between Kid Flash and Cyborg. If Robin got tagged, he'd be all alone. Beast Boy almost sighed in relief when he saw Robin dodge around Cyborg and start running towards him. But why would Robin be running towards him?

Robin watched Beast Boy freeze up; he'd be tagged by Speedy. "Beast Boy run!" He yelled. "Speedy's behind you!"

Beast Boy spun and sure enough, Speedy was right behind him. That wasn't good. Beast Boy was frozen to his spot, he'd be tagged and Robin wouldn't stand a chance again three. _Sorry Robin . . ._ Suddenly, Robin yanked him by the arm right before Speedy could grab him.

"I said run, idiot," He hissed, pulling him along. "I did not make a fool of myself for nothing." The two titans ran across the centerline, winning the game.

Speedy arrived only seconds afterwards, followed by Cyborg and Kid Flash, but they were too late. "We won!" Beast Boy shouted and high fived Robin.

"Hell yeah, we did! But if you think I'd ever do that again . . . You're wrong." Robin said, breathing heavily. Both teens collapsed on the ground out of exhaustion. This game required way too much running.

"Looks like Team-too-lame-to-have-a-name won." Cyborg grumbled.

"Huh?" Beast Boy asked, sitting up. "I completely missed all of that."

"You won!" Kid Flash cried.

Beast Boy grinned. "I know, I just wanted to hear you say it."

Kid Flash only shook his head.

Robin and Beast Boy rose to their feet. "So I guess it's . . . Raven?" Robin questioned. "Why . . .?"

Raven had none other than Jinx suspended in the air by a black band of energy. "She thought she could just waltz onto our island and say, how's it going?"

Jinx struggled against the bonds around her. "Can you put me down! I didn't threaten you or anything!"

"Did she do any harm?" Robin asked.

Reluctantly, Raven shook her head no.

"Then put her down." He ordered.

Jinx smirked at Raven, who threatened her by raising a hand full of black energy. Jinx just rolled her eyes and raised a hand.

"Hey! You use your powers to harm one of us, we'll take you to the authorities." Robin warned.

"Relax, I was scratching my neck, that's all. Jeez," Jinx then spotted Kid Flash. "W-what's he doing here?" She demanded.

"I think the more appropriate question is what are _you _doing here?"

Jinx sighed. She had seen this coming. "Fine, I'll tell you, but in private?"

Robin nodded and motioned for the group to hang back. Then called Raven over. "I'm not so sure I can trust you, so I'm going to Raven here as back up."

"Start talking," Raven told her.

"Okay, well, I've been a wreck since me and Kid Flash broke up. I n-need emotional support so I came to you guys. I can leave," Jinx said, but Raven shook her head.

"She's telling the truth," Raven said. "Her aura, it's changed, it's, well, emitting sad waves."

"You're a villain." Robin stated. "How can we trust you?"

"You can't, not really, but if you want you can supervise me. I'll stick by your side the whole time I'm here," Jinx offered.

Raven didn't really like that idea. "I trust her, she doesn't have to be with you all the time." Raven said, trying to push Robin away from the idea of having Jinx stay by his side _the whole time she's here_.

"Actually, that's not a bad idea, you can join my team in this tournament kind of thing were doing, that way I can supervise you at all times." Robin said.

_Shit, _Raven thought to herself. _I don't want _her _with Robin all the time, she's Jinx and . . . Stop it Raven, you sound like a jealous idiot. _Still, Raven just couldn't keep her thoughts to herself, "But she's a criminal! She can't stay!"

"You said it yourself, you trust her," Robin said, and then told Jinx, "Just don't tell anyone about what I did in the last game, and don't try anything funny. I will let Raven do whatever she wants to do to you if you attempt hurting anyone or stealing anything. So, if don't cause trouble, you can stay, alright?"

"I promise I won't do anything," Jinx said with absolute sincerity.

_Don't trust her . . . _Raven warned silently.

"I cross my heart and hope to die," Jinx made an 'x' over her chest.

Robin searched her face, but from what he could tell, she was telling the truth. "Okay, I'll the others you're staying then," Robin said and couldn't help but think, _But I don't know how they'll take it . . . _

XxX

Next chapter . . .

"Okay, you know what? Everyone's kinda angry at each other, so, why don't we let those feelings out in a rough and dirty game of soccer?" Speedy said. No way they could turn down that idea. Who doesn't like a rough and dirty game of soccer? Not surprisingly, Speedy just loved them, and this time he'd get to play with not one, not two, but _three_ hot girls. What wasn't there to love?

XxX

A/N: Okay, because soccer was suggested a few times already and people want sports, that is the next big game that is going to happen next. I guarantee that the majority of suggestions made will be used.

'Florpka S'nalr Goompa' is made up by me. Not a real word. Are any of the words Starfire says in Tamaranean real? And also the name 'Team Catastrophe' is Raven's team's name thanks to my friend. She was raging on and on because her name team name idea didn't get used so I used it right here in my story. But I still need a name for Robin's team, er, help?

ALso, the songs Robin sings/yells in order are:

1- Mamma Mia by ABBA

2- American Idiot by Green Day

3- Yellow Submarine by The Beatles

4- Spice Up Your Life by The Spice Girls

Sue me if I got the last one wrong, I only listen to Green Day and The Beatles out of all the songs I used, so yeah.

Hope you liked it, it was pretty long, hehe. Too long? Yeah, probably. Next chappie will be shorter . . . maybe. Well it's one in the morning, so I better finish this now. Review and tell me what ya think!


	4. Soccer

okay, it's been awhile...I've been busy and now you're finally lucky enough to read a crappy chapter (in my opinion) of OCM?. Thank you for all the team name suggestions all you reviewers, I figured I might do that lame mailbag thing, so if you have questions and sh*t, review away and I'll answer at the end of the chap. Anyway, would've updated sooner but I was trouble with the beginning -mostly-, the middle, aaaaand the end of writing the chapter, plus the site was being a huge b*tch to me, so yeah. I hope this turns out all right.

This is actually like the fifth version of this chapter haha. BTW, what got rid of my writer's block was writing a new story, so you may or may not see that posted eventually.

Finally, I'm back as she got out alive, and I will let you read this chapter.

Maybe.

DISCLAIMER = F(_)CK OFF lawyers I don't own sh*t.

XxX

Speedy was a guy, meaning he shouldn't be pitying Raven for her boy troubles, but he just couldn't help it.

At first he thought she was going to strangle Jinx after the girl gave Robin an innocent look and fluttered her eyelashes as if she had something stuck in her eye, but no. Raven restrained herself from killing Jinx, but she went right ahead and smacked Robin upside the head. Speedy didn't blame her for doing that because while Jinx had done all flirting, blunder boy had done nothing; he just continued to talk to her as he had been doing before.

He couldn't help but shake his head at the oblivious wonder-idiot as he received a slap to the head. Even Speedy knew that letting a rival girl flirt with you in front of the girl you most likely have the hots for who may possibly like you back –and not for long if you keep an idiot streak up either- spells out disaster. Only someone who has no common sense would not know that, and clearly, Robin has point zero common sense.

Now Speedy had this theory that Jinx hadn't come to titans tower because she was 'sad that she broke up with KF' as Robin had explained after being told so by Jinx. Considering that Jinx wouldn't leave Robin's side, he figured the pink haired witch either wanted Robin to like her (insanely bad), or she had an evil plan to make KF jealous (insanely evil). Either way, Jinx was insane –and really hot. Still, it was one of his two theories.

Back to Raven, poor girl, she got the worst of this. She had to watch Jinx flirt with her pretty much unofficial boyfriend (which was what Speedy labeled Robin in Raven's relationship status, and he was either that or a _very,_ very close 'friend'), and she also had to have KF try getting revenge on Jinx by being just as bad as her; by flirting with Raven in a failed attempt to make Jinx jealous.

Speedy knew he should say something. Say that Jinx is a nut job, say that Robin shouldn't be so oblivious and smack Jinx in the face, but Speedy didn't want to get kicked out of the tower. That would mean he'd have to go back to -he shivered at the thought- _Bumblebee. _Jeez, more like Bumble_crazy_. What was her deal? Oh, and the twins, Mas and Menos. Shit, no. They were all pyscho; Aquadork is all right, but the rest of them . . . . . Maybe he'd try and move here permanently. Yeah, maybe he could room with Star. That'd be nice.

Anyway, he kept his mouth shut and watched Jinx bother Robin which caused KF to hug Raven (multiple times), and tell how pretty or whatever she was, to which Raven replied with "get off me you creep," while trying not to commit murder on Jinx. Speedy asked the gods why? when Starfire continued to chat to Aqualad instead of realize that there was an incredibly sexy, talented, not to mention _totally ripped_, _and _(yes there's more), single guy sitting right next to her, (cough, cough, himself, cough, cough). And Speedy just shook his head at Beast Boy who was trying not to vomit despite how nauseated he looked while he watched Cyborg try and scrub, actually it was more like pry, bacon that was now charred black off of a frying pan that he had forgotten he was cooking earlier this morning.

And somewhere during all of this, _somebody_, he wasn't going to name names, BEAST BOY, said a few things, a lot of things, that got everyone ticked off. And right before everyone killed each other, Speedy decided to play peacemaker.

"Okay, you know what? Everyone's kinda angry at each other, so, why don't we let those feelings out in a rough and dirty game of soccer?" Speedy said. No way they could turn down that idea. Who doesn't like a rough and dirty game of soccer? Not surprisingly, Speedy just loved them, and this time he'd get to play with not one, not two, but _three_ hot girls. What wasn't there to love?

Wow. For a second there he'd thought he'd lost his masculinity and had gone feminine. All thanks to soccer, it still survived. Thank the gods.

"Yesssssssssss! Soccer for the win!" Beast Boy cried and high fived an unsuspecting Cyborg wearing rubber gloves and holding a bottle of something labeled 'DANGER'. The human/robot hybrid just barely missed spilling said toxic fluid all over himself, and instead spilled it all over the carpet, which left small holes in the ground where it had come into contact with it.

"Whoa! Not cool man!" Cyborg exclaimed and then put the poison and frying pan down. "Oh well, guess I'm playing too,"

Everyone had agreed to play in the end, despite how reluctant they had been at first. Now even the easiest things have to end up being crazily complicated in the end, just like their soccer game. Sure enough, it was raining when they looked out the window.

"I don't remember those clouds being there," Cyborg murmured after glancing outside.

Everyone stared doubtfully out the large window, but Robin was keen on getting their attention. "Titans!" he yelled, but when Jinx didn't turn he added, "and Jinx. Let's not let this rain get in the way, alright? We can still carry on with our game,"

There was a moment of silence as if everyone was thinking it over, and then Cyborg announced, "fine. But…you're team needs a name first."

It was a reasonable deal, so Robin called his team in. "If you guys figure out a name, I can get the pinnies, got it? Good." And Robin fled the room in search for pinnies before anyone could argue with him. He just really hated coming up with names.

"Jerk," Beast Boy muttered.

XxX

_-Ten Minutes Later-_

Robin had spent a little bit more time than needed 'looking' for the pinnies that were in plain sight, and had slowly began making his way back to the Main Ops room.

As he walked in, he announced while looking down at his bin full of pinnies, "I got the pinnies, do you have a…" Robin trailed off after looking up to see everyone huddled at the kitchen table playing cards. "Uh…"

Raven looked up and nudged Cyborg, who exclaimed, "Hey Rob! Um…"

Robin dropped the pinnies. "Let me guess, no name yet?"

"No…" was the most popular answer.

The boy wonder sighed, "Okay, well, we need one right?" He looked to Cyborg who smiled cheekily and nodded. Robin crossed his arms. "Then team! Get over here!"

Jinx ran over, Starfire hovered over, Aqualad just walked over, and Beast Boy dropped his cards and slowly started dragging himself over. Cyborg then gave the changeling a quick push and the green titan stumbled forward noticeably quicker.

"Okay," Robin began, "suggestions?"

And as it turns out, choosing a team name is rocket science.

"Team Human,"

"Half of us _aren't_,"

"Team Waffles,"

"I think Raven has the rights to that."

Beast Boy grinned, "team MUST-KILL-SLADE."

Robin glared at the teen. "Not funny,"

"Team Snlo'r,"

"No. In English please."

"Team On the Edge?"

"Nah,"

"Team Apocalypse,"

"Sounds too emo," Jinx commented.

"Team Harry Potter."

"Beast Boy!"

It just got harder and harder to agree...

"Team Epic,"

"No,"

"Team Teen Titans,"

"Taken. By _us_,"

"Team Banana Hammock,"

There was a smack followed by a "what the heck Beast Boy!"

"Team Batman,"

"Definitely NOT."

"Team Jump,"

"No."

"How about 'Team Obsession'?" Beast Boy muttered, "Cause you seem to be so obsessed on getting a name, _Robin_,"

Jinx smirked, "that's actually not that bad, _Team Obsession_…hmm, sounds pretty good actually."

"Wait, that was a joke…" Beast Boy pointed out, though no one seemed to hear him. Aqualad just nodded in agreement and Starfire just went along with his choice.

Robin shrugged, "Okay, Team Obsession it is. Good one Beast Boy,"

"But that was a _joke_," Beast Boy repeated.

Robin didn't hear him and announced their new name.

Beast Boy scowled. "No one ever listens to me."

"Huh, what was that man?" Cyborg asked and cupped his ear. "I didn't hear you,"

Beast Boy just frowned harder.

"Whatever, bro, whatever,"

Over across the room, Robin picked up the box of pinnies, "okay, now just like the flags my team, Team Obsession gets the red and Team Catastrophe gets blue," Robin explained.

"Let's just get on with it before it hails," Kid Flash urged and Robin complied.

"Fine," he replied and tossed the speedster a pinnie. He called each titan's name as he handed him or her a pinnie. "Cyborg, Speedy, Raven…" He lingered on her name.

"You going to pass me a pinnie, boy blunder?" She muttered, crossing her arms.

He did and Raven caught it with a flick of her wrist, Robin then proceeded to call out his own teammates' names, "Beast Boy, Star, Aqualad, and Jinx," Robin finally tossed one over his shoulder for himself.

"To the outdoors?" Aqualad asked, not surprisingly he loved the rain.

"Yeah," Speedy added, and then a thought struck him. _I'm going to get wet… _"Hey anyone have a hat by any chance?" The archer asked. "Y'know, for my hair?"

Raven gave him a hard smack and Speedy was silent after grumbling, "fine,"

"Wait. Wait. Wait. Are you sure it's safe?" Beast Boy inquired and jabbed a finger at the window, and as if on cue a bolt of lightning cracked across the sky and thunder pounded in the distance. Beast Boy yelped and jumped into Speedy's arms.

"Starfire would've been _way _better," the archer muttered under his breath while glancing at the tamaranian who stood near Aqualad. Speedy sighed and dropped the changeling, who hit the floor with a meaningful thud.

"Ow . . ."

Cyborg rolled his eyes, "Get up, if you stay down there any longer you'll look like an idiot,"

"Too late," Raven muttered with a smirk on her face.

Speedy grinned. "Oooo, burn," he snickered, and then gave a laughing Cyborg a high five.

"I feel so betrayed," Beast Boy sighed as he climbed to his feet.

Robin whistled in order to catch everyone's attention. "C'mon let's get out there before the weather get's worse!"

"Can it get any worse?" Kid Flash wondered aloud to Speedy.

"Not sure," Speedy replied and ran a hand through his _dry _hair. "I hope not…"

XxX

"Aww man!" Speedy cried. "This sucks!" He then pulled out a comb and began furiously running it through his hair.

Raven scowled. "I thought I broke that one,"

Speedy looked at her as if she was crazy. "I keep a back-up, who doesn't!" He asked sounding flustered.

"Normal guys," Kid Flash murmured to Raven who just snorted, but she could help but think that it was pretty wet out here.

But Aqualad seemed to be enjoying himself, and the same went for Starfire, who was flying around in lazy circles. Robin held the ball trying to get everyone's attention while looking like he always did to Raven when he was serious; a mix between slightly pissed off and dead. Beast Boy had transformed into a dog and was rolling around in puddles, looking as if he was having the time of his life, and Kid Flash had just ran up to meet Robin midfield. Speedy was distressed, and Cyborg was fully decked out –from head to toe, not an inch to spare- in raingear with the pinnie stretched out over top, it just barely fit too. The teen actually seemed to be strangled by all of his layers. And Jinx. Where was she?

"Ha. Speedy's acting like it's the end of the world because his hair's ruined," the girl who seemed to just 'magically' appear beside Raven smirked. "Cool kid,"

Raven nearly jumped. _Sheesh, she's as good as me at 'appearing' out of thin air. _She shrugged and raised a brow. "Speedy is…a sensitive guy,"

Jinx just looked at her. "When it comes to his hair,"

"Or anything to do with his appearance," Raven added.

Jinx laughed. "Yeah, and I've only been around the guy for a few hours," she said and an awkward silence spread between them.

Raven, content with not having conversation, watched Speedy's desperate tries at fixing his bangs and just when the self-conscious teen was about to give up, Jinx broke the silence.

"Look," she began, gaining Raven's attention. "I don't want to be enemies, okay? You just seem kinda cold so…"

Raven stared at the sky for a few seconds in silence and then turned back to say, "it's just that only the other day I was stopping you from robbing a jewelry store, so it's just strange having you around," she replied in a constant monotone, and tilted her head to the sky as her hair got wetter and wetter.

Jinx frowned. "So…this isn't about Robin? Because Beast Boy said that you two were-"

Raven's eyes flashed and when she whirled her head back to Jinx, water droplets flew from her hair. "It's not about Robin." She hissed and stalked off.

Jinx watched her stomp off. _Why? . . . . Hmm._

Speedy, who had been walking up to join the two girls moved out of the way as Raven walked past looking furious. Shaking his head and wondering what ticked her off so bad, he stepped up to Jinx, who was lost in thought. Following her gaze he looked from Robin to Raven and back again.

_Ah . . . _Speedy got it now. "Hmm, you're wondering about what's going on between them, aren't you?"

Jinx gave him a small smile.

"Robin and Raven are having difficulties with their relationship at the moment…" Speedy shrugged. "You could say,"

"Oh," Jinx replied, watching Raven say something to Robin and not look happy about it, but the male teen seemed only to smirk in response and then placed a hand on her shoulder. Then Kid Flash joined into the conversation, and Robin frowned and Raven crossed her arms after hearing the titan's comment.

"…And Kid Flash isn't really helping the situation," Speedy added as Kid Flash grabbed Raven by the arm. "Anyway," the archer continued, "speaking of relationship problems, why did you break up with Kid Flash?"

Jinx looked away from what was happening down the field and said, "Simple, he was pissing me off, and I didn't like him that much anymore,"

"You said you came because you regretted your decision about breaking up with him though," Speedy frowned, "if that's not true, then what is the _real _reason why you're here?"

Jinx just smiled. "Why don't you figure that one out by yourself? I already answered one of you questions,"

Speedy narrowed his eyes. _Raven told Rob that Jinx was telling the truth, didn't she? Hmm. Jinx is clever, but what's her deal about coming here? I don't think she wants to kill anyone; maybe it does have something to do with Robin. _Speedy shrugged. _Whatever._ _It's not really my business, as long as I look good in front of Star. _

He squinted across the field to see where the said alien girl was standing…right beside none other than Aquadork. Speedy shook his head._ Damn you, Fishface, damn you…_

XxX

Everyone was now lined up at centerline, ready to play. The only exceptions were Cyborg and Aqualad, who weren't playing and were instead the makeshift referees, stood at the edge of the field looking cold.

Cyborg and his raingear announced from the sideline, "Team Catastrophe two points, and Team Obsession one point. Game three, soccer, begins now,"

"Go!" Aqualad shouted and tossed the ball to Robin.

"Jinx!" Robin called and passed it to her, she carried the ball up the field until she ran into Speedy, Jinx then made a quick pass back to Beast Boy.

The changeling ran up to receive, yelling, "got it!" But he slipped in a puddle with absolute grace, missing the pass entirely.

Kid Flash picked up the ball and ran down the field with it. Since it was only he and Speedy, because Raven had stayed back in net, it made the game a whole lot harder. He didn't expect his team to win.

And he was right.

For about ten minutes the game went without a single goal. Robin and Kid Flash had given each other more bruises than Beast Boy could count while battling it out for the ball centerfield. Jinx had almost scored a few times, but Raven was too quick. Starfire had blown up the ball with uncontrolled star bolts twice now while in net. And Beast Boy had slipped multiple times. And Cyborg and Aqualad turned out to be better at cheerleading than refereeing.

Then when it looked like the game was going nowhere, Robin got a break away and everything was taken up a notch.

Robin had ran straight past Kid Flash, completely faking him out with Speedy long behind both of them, then, he whipped the ball into the top right hand corner of the net and scored. Raven had jumped to block the shot but wasn't nearly tall enough and just hit the muddy ground empty handed. After that, Raven was ticked. And it wasn't getting scored on that got her really mad it was what Jinx did.

Jinx, who was right behind boy wonder when had he scored the goal, was _so _overjoyed about it that she ran up to Robin and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing his full on the lips and almost knocking him to ground.

XxX

CLIFFHANGERNESS. Not really, but sort of.

**Mailbag: **

Mewgirl223: _Thanks! Yeah, I'm planning on using one of those games soon. Wink wink._

RobRaealltheway:_ Thank you, I'm glad you liked the chapter, and I hope you liked this one too!_

black rose-raven angel:_ Robin's an unexpected type of guy, haha. Thanks for all the team name suggestions!_

horrorchik25: _You're welcome._

Quoththeraven1103_: Glad you liked it, just trying to make people laugh! There's your update._

teentitanslover4ever_: Thanks! Glad you liked Would you rather…blah blah blah too! Way to long of a title huh?_

Chrysanthemum:_ Sorry that you're off . I know how you feel being so busy, believe me. But I don't have to perish now, do I?_

JosephineX:_ Boys in tutus, that's funny. And I caught you by surprise did I? Did I do it again this chapter?_

Necronom Hezberek Mortix:_ Wow, that's a hard username to spell! THanks for your feedback and, to answer that question, read the last few chapters of would you rather…blah blah, and you'll figure that out. And thank you, I find writing excruciating long descriptions is one of my strengths. Glad you liked it. Thank you so much for the team name suggestions, they really helped._

TwilightPrncss:_ I'm glad you like it!_

AnimeFanGirl91: _I'm glad you're enjoying the fic! BTW, your boyfriend must kick serious ass._

k99:_ I would love to add that into the story! It sounds hilarious, maybe in the next chapter or so, huh? And about the show, I KNOW!_

castlegirl22: _THANKS! I think bringing in Jinx WAS fun for sure!_

She-Pirates kick-BUTT:_ That's alright, sorry for not updating earlier, thanks for all your reviews!_

The Quaag: _Thank you! ANd I really appreciated the suggestion, it was hilarious I loved it! And I think the name I chose for Robin's team is pretty Robin-y don't you? :) :) :) _

Amber:_ Your reviews kick Slade's ass okay? I think that'd be the most epic game for Aqualad as the 'fishyman', I just hope I can add it in somewhere. Thank you!_

Thanks everyone! I love your reviews, and also thank you to anyone who favoured or alerted (?) I have no idea what to call it, this story. Hope you liked that chapter, even though I think it lacked in funniness. Please review! I love your feedback!


	5. Oh Crap, Not a Filler!

….. I'M SORRY, OKAY!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything of value… AKA: THE TEEN TITANS. Frickin' Cartoon Network… (!ENTER PMS HERE!)

XxX

Speedy, Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Aqualad's jaws all dropped to the bottom of the wet field.

"She did _not _just do that," Cyborg murmured, shocked.

"Is she asking for a death wish?" Aqualad asked no one in particular.

Beast Boy just gaped. "O. M. G." He whispered, and fainted on the spot.

Speedy shook his head in disbelief. _She really is up to no good._

Kid Flash had broken down exhausted after being deeked out by Robin, and after seeing what Jinx just did… all he could do was try not to scream bloody murder on both her and Robin.

Raven was outraged and as she wiped the mud from her hands and knees, she hissed, "I'm going to kill that girl," and began walking towards the center of the field.

Robin pushed Jinx away in shock. "What the hell was that for!" he demanded.

Jinx just shrugged and caught Kid Flash glaring at them out of the corner of her eye. She tried to take a step closer.

Robin backed away in response. "Okay…Look," he began, "I don't know what your deal is exactly, but I didn't let you stay here so you could mess with us, alright?"

Jinx nodded.

Robin clenched his teeth and unclenched them, unsure of what to say. He hadn't expected her to be so…okay with it. Awkward… "I," he frowned, lost for words. "I'm not interested," he stated and turned to walk away.

Jinx just rolled her eyes and smirked. _I know that, Robin, I know. But someone else doesn't…_

Cyborg pulled Beast Boy up from the ground after regaining himself, and slung him over his shoulder. Beside him, Speedy muttered, "Crap. Drama on the field."

"What do you mean?" Aqualad asked.

Speedy pointed and explained, "Wonder idiot approaching the head PMS-er, both standing in the soon to be funeral grounds of Titan's Tower."

"Oh…"

Robin almost ran straight into Raven, and once he saw the look on her face, he tried to explain himself, "Listen, Rae, I didn't kiss her, I-"

"No, you listen," she hissed, cutting him off. "I don't open my emotions up to anyone, only if I'm completely sure it's a good idea. And I thought… I thought we had something." She glared at him, "But clearly you don't care," she accused, forcefully jabbing him in the chest with her finger.

He narrowed his eyes. "Hey, you know what? I get that you have troubles with your emotions, but I didn't freak on you when you let Kid Flash kiss you okay? And I don't like Jinx –she kissed me you know!" Robin argued. "So you have no right to be mad at me, we're …err, even."

"Even!"

"Yeah," Robin almost slapped himself, his anger turning into embarrassment and disbelief, _Even? What the hell?_

"Fine, so, what you're saying is, if Speedy decides to make a move on me then you get to go 'get even' by giving Starfire a kiss, so it'll be all good all over again? Is that what you mean by, _getting even_?" Raven demanded.

"I didn't mean _that_," Robin muttered, face flushed red.

"So, what you meant was…" Raven trailed off, as if to give him a hint to say something.

He frowned and tried to quickly regain his composure, "I –uh, it… it was a bad choice of words."

Raven cocked an eyebrow; "Bad choice of words." She repeated.

God, her monotone was intimidating. But Robin wasn't going to fall to his knees begging for forgiveness. Robin crossed his arms. "You know what, you don't even have a good argument stating that you're any better than me. And I didn't kiss Jinx, by the way!"

"Really. Well it's not like I liked Kid Flash kissing me! He was just being a jerk, and you're not acting much better than him anyway!" Raven retorted, anger building up higher and higher.

"What have I done!" Robin cried.

"You've been letting Jinx flirt with you for the past day, and then you kissed her." Raven told him, fuming.

"I did not kiss her for the last _fricking_ time, and she hasn't really been flirting with me." Robin said, grinding his teeth.

"Really?" Raven's glare would've made Beast Boy have a heart attack.

Robin continued, "Yes, and if she had, _I haven't done anything_ about it so there isn't anything to get worked up about."

"That's one of the reasons _why_ I am worked up!" Raven hissed.

Robin threw his hands in the air in frustration. "What is with you women, you freak out at nothing! Literally!"

Raven clenched her fists, "jerk." She muttered and began walking away.

"I didn't even kiss her!" He shouted after her, but she made no motion to tell that she had heard him.

_Why am I so friggin' stubborn all the time? _Robin asked himself. He watched Raven walk away; she didn't look back, not even once.

He kicked the ground and sighed while stressfully running a hand through his wet hair. "Ugh! I just don't understand."

XxX

The rain had begun to lighten up a bit, and the teams had just resumed their game despite the scene that had taken place earlier. Raven, who had calmed down a bit, had pushed Speedy (who had complained about it multiple times) back into the net where he couldn't show off, and she had moved up to center position.

Raven and Kid Flash made a pretty good team, but Robin and Jinx were tough competitors. Boy wonder ended up being body checked by Kid Flash (whom Robin had shoved back just as hard if not harder) multiple times during their vain attempts to score, and Jinx had knocked Raven to the ground several times as well, not that Raven hadn't gotten the witch back with some of her own bruises, oh no, Raven had made sure Jinx got her payback. And not to mention that Raven had also been trying not to make any physical contact with Robin at all.

By the time Team Obsession and Team Catastrophe were tied up at four goals each, Robin, Raven, Kid Flash and Jinx were covered in mud, soaked and had Beast Boy, Star and Speedy all watching the game wide eyed from their spots. Long ago Cyborg and Aqualad had broken both their whistles from excessive use during the game calling fouls, and they had just let Robin and Kid Flash beat the living crap out of each over possession of the ball.

And right when the game that had been completely fueled by adrenaline and anger was finally starting to die out since all the players were overcome with exhaustion, Jinx had an accident. After tripping over a rut in the ground, she claimed she had twisted her ankle.

Robin, who had really begun to regret all the things he had said to Raven, looked to the empath herself. "Can you help her?" He asked, not sure if she'd answer him or not.

But she did. "Yes," was her answer, yet it was short and clipped. Truthfully, she wished Robin wasn't so stubborn and would just say "I'm sorry" so they could get on with their lives. But since he hadn't yet, she had to remain angry at him in order to keep up her stubborn reputation. But it was hard to do so when Robin looked so insanely attractive with his hair messy and still slightly wet.

She almost smacked herself right there on the spot for thinking such a thing.

And with that, Raven, seeming as though reluctantly, helped Jinx limp to the edge of the field without killing her. Yet, that is.

Away from everyone else, without any concern detected in her voice, she told Jinx to sit down so she could take a look at her ankle. As Raven bent down, she narrowed her eyes. _You're just lucky I'm doing this, you dumb witch. _She thought miserably and frowned. _I should just let you suffer… humph… I'd rather have to use Beast Boy's private bathroom for a month than do this dammit. _

After giving Jinx's ankle a quick look, Raven's eyebrows knitted together. "There's no signs of damage… Are you sure you injured it at all?" She asked, growing slightly suspicious.

"I'm sure," Jinx winced dramatically. "It hurts really bad,"

Raven tried not to roll her eyes. "I can always go ask Cyborg to take a quick scan of it," she muttered, with hope that she might be able to get away from Jinx with that lame excuse.

"No, that's alright," Jinx said. "Can't you just use your… err, healy-powers on it?"

Raven cocked an eyebrow. "There's nothing to heal, so why would I-"

Jinx cut her off. "Okay, fine!" She cried and grabbed her shoe back from Raven and put it back on her injured foot with ease.

The empath shifted to her knees. "Your ankle's fine… isn't it? It was never hurt." She mumbled, angry with herself for falling for it. Raven chuckled inwardly; _I'm such an idiot sometimes_.

Raven let out a deep breath. "Okay, so what is it you want? You must have come here to the island for something. Were you going to rob us while we weren't looking? Do you want the passcodes to the tower? Info on Jump City Bank's security? –What? Because I can call the cops right now for you."

Jinx scoffed. "So close, Rae-Rae. But no, it's world domination I want," she said menacingly and let out an overdone evil laugh.

Raven crossed her arms over her chest and asked in her trademark monotone, "Who are you? Beast Boy after he downs twenty-four jumbo sugar sticks?"

"No, I'm only kidding, for now…" Jinx smirked and Raven just rolled her eyes, slightly amused.

A silence spread between them, but Raven quickly broke it. "Seriously, what do you want?" She demanded, suddenly pulling on a solemn yet slightly predatory face.

"Right now?" Jinx asked and strummed her index finger against her chin as if she was thinking. "Right now I want to talk to you," the pink-haired girl told her with unexpected sincerity.

XxX

Kid Flash and Robin were left alone in the field once Jinx and Raven left and Cy and Aqualad went over to chat with Speedy, Star and Beast Boy.

The fight began with Kid Flash giving Robin a hard glare.

The boy wonder flipped his hair back from his face and gave the glarer a questioning look. "What?"

"What's your deal?" Kid Flash asked, walking up to the other teen.

Robin didn't understand. "Uh… I don't-"

"You just made out with my ex and you expect me to be okay with it?"

_Aww shit. Should have been expecting this… _Robin raised his hands in defense, "There's been a misunderstanding, I didn't touch Jinx."

Kid Flash crossed his arms. "Well. That explains _everything. _Because totally weren't touching her while you attacked her face!"

Robin clenched his jaw. This guy was a little too much. "Your _girlfriend_ was all over me. I don't like her! Period!"

Kid Flash narrowed his eyes. "All over you? Who do you think you are? God?"

"_No_." Robin's face was flushed with anger. "Who do you think _you _are? You've been sitting on our couch drunk for the past two days, you idiot!"

"That," Kid Flash began, clenching his fist, "Was because of personal reasons."

Robin raised an eyebrow. "Uh. No. It was because you can't hold onto a girlfriend!"

After hearing that, Kid Flash just lost it. He reached out and hit Robin as hard as he could with his fist.

Robin was caught completely off guard due to the speed of Kid Flash's attack and the result was a cracking sound coming from his nose as he stumbled backwards in surprise. _Ow. _Robin winced, but quickly recovered from the blow and raised his fists in defense, moving towards the other teen.

Kid Flash tried taking another swing, but Robin deftly blocked the attack, punching him back and then delivering a kick to the other teen's stomach. Kid Flash fell to the ground, wind knocked out of him, and before he could do anything to help himself, Robin was on him, about to smash his fist into the teen's face.

But then Robin realized what he was doing.

_What the heck? This is another titan, a _friend._ I shouldn't being trying hurt him, especially over a girl… _Robin pulled his hand away feeling guilty and about to say something, but his epiphany had given Kid Flash the time to recover, which the teen had used to his advantage.

Kid Flash shoved Robin off and stood to his feet. Robin jumped up to meet him, but quickly put his hands up as if to surrender and began to say "wait!" but Kid Flash just tried to knock Robin's lights out with a hard punch anyway. Though Robin just dodged it and several other following jabs at his face though some made contact, curtsey of Kid Flash, not ever turning onto offense once.

Then Robin grabbed Kid Flash's wrist still extended from a punch and twisted it behind the teen's back, causing him to wince, Robin then swiftly pinned Kid Flash to the ground.

"I don't want to hurt you, alright?" Robin said, keeping his hold on Kid Flash. "And I don't want to fight either, one of us is going to get hurt, we're friends aren't we? We're both titans. Why are we fighting?" Robin then stood up, letting Kid Flash go.

"I'm sorry about what I said –and have said, I've been being a jerk to you recently." Robin extended a hand. "Uh, friends?"

Kid Flash just crossed his arms in response. Robin frowned; _maybe I should've just broken his jaw when I had the chance… _But then to his surprise Kid Flash reached out, grabbed the hand Robin had offered, and shook it. Then he smiled. "Dude, I've been a jerk too. I've been all over your girl. I should be apologizing, so, yeah –I'm sorry. Friends."

_That was easier than I thought it would be. And all it took was a little apologizing, who'd have thought? _Robin grinned. "Great, so-"

Kid Flash cut him off with a "But." and dropped Robin's handshake.

Robin's smile faded. "What?"

"But…You'd better stay away from Jinx, man." The teen warned, suddenly deadly serious. "Or else…"

"Well, you better stay away from Raven then." Robin countered. "Or else…"

"Deal."

"Deal."

They both agreed and shook each other's hands once more, both wearing large grins. Though Robin wasn't entirely sure if Kid Flash was faking seriousness just then, or not.

"Whew!" Cyborg huffed as he came to a stop from running, "I thought we'd have to bring out the body bags once I saw you guys start fighting, but I guess not…" He smiled. "Anyway… So. You guys cool now?" He finally asked with Speedy, Aqualad, Starfire and Beast Boy in his wake.

Robin looked to Kid Flash, who grinned. They shared a brief high five and then Robin answered, "Yeah, I think so."

"Awesome!" Speedy exclaimed slapping them both on their backs, "Knew you guys would be friends eventually."

Beast Boy strummed his chin, "But just two minutes ago you bet Cyborg that they murder each oth–"

Speedy tackled the changeling. "No I didn't…" He tried to say, but his voice cracked which turned everyone silent. He then chuckled nervously in an attempt to cover the quietness.

A light bulb dinged above Starfire's head. "Friend Speedy is telling a fig, yes? Which is not nice?"

Speedy visibly deflated.

"Fi**b**. Star, it's fib." Cyborg sighed, patting the alien on the shoulder. "But, yes you are correct… in some degree, that is."

The archer just sighed.

"Hey! At least she called you 'friend'!" Beast Boy pointed out, poking Speedy in the arm in vain.

Speedy's eye twitched.

"Idiot." He muttered, and then smacked the changeling upside the head.

XxX

**Next Chapter…**

_Why did we have to play manhunt? I'm terrible at hide and seek… _Robin furrowed his brow._ I should've just been the seeker, that way I wouldn't have to be looking for a damn hiding spot… _But then, he found it. The perfect hiding spot: the broom closet.

Sounds a little lame, yes, but Robin had just barely spotted the door to it hidden away in the shadows while walking past the training room, no one would ever suspect.

Robin took a quick look over his shoulder to make sure no one was watching, and then after he was sure it was clear, he dashed over to the closet and slipped inside, closing the door firmly shut behind him. He took a deep breath. _Whew, I'm safe…_

Suddenly the light flipped on, and a voice behind him hissed angrily, "Hey! This spot's taken! Get out!"

XxX

A/N: _There ya go! I gave you all a nice big 'What's going to happen next chapter' right there, didn't I? BTW sorry this update is so late, but whatcha gonna do?_

_And I don't have time for mailbag; it'll happen when I have more time –or when you least expect it… Muhahahaha! Sorry… got a little evil-villainy there… I hope no one was terribly OC this chappie, and that it was funny enough, aaaaaand not too cliché. I know it lacked action, it'll be better next update I swear. Too much TALKING! OMG! Also, I think Star and Beast Boy, and Aqualad are all lacking love so I'm going to try and put them in the spotlight and give them a bit more attention. And I REALLY want to do a Speedy/Beast Boy/Raven centered chapter (what I mean is mainly those characters are featured in it. __NOT__ a love triangle –just saying so no one gets confused), but I'm not too sure how yet… though I do have some plans…muhah –just kidding. ;)_

_SO. What did Jinx and Raven talk about? Who's hiding spot did Robin steal when playing Manhunt? What will happen to him exactly? Who is the seeker? Cyborg? Speedy? Beast Boy? Slade! Are the titans going to let Jinx hide all ALONE in the tower, or with a partner? Is this too many frickin' questions!_

_You'll find out next chapter… or on Oprah…. possibly… okay maybe not, but that'd be pretty damn cool. _

_Chao! _

_-she got out alive_


	6. Arm Wrestling With Starfire

Just to warn you in advance, it's a long chapter.

**Disclaimer: **I swear over my computer, I do not own Teen Titans...or LMFAO...

XxX

A wet –not to mention scowling– titan that went by the name of Raven walked through the doors to the main ops room, followed by a rather damp looking archer and green dog that was dripping water all over the floor.

And as expected by the empath, the changeling suddenly shook his fur free of water, soaking an unsuspecting Robin head to toe.

"Wow, that is incredibly sexy," Speedy muttered sarcastically while staring at Beast Boy.

"Really?" Raven asked, doubting the teen's sincerity as she attempted to wring water from her hair with an ominously glowing force emanating from her fingertips.

"Yes, seriously, he's making me gay," Speedy said halfheartedly, shaking his head as he pulled out a comb.

Raven just rolled her eyes and sat down at the table beside Cyborg's raingear.

Beast Boy shifted back into his elf-like form and brushed his hair back from his face. "Whew, that felt good." He said and stretched his arms upwards.

Speedy got one look at Robin's face and almost dropped his comb laughing. Aqualad began chuckling, and beside him, Starfire giggled and unconsciously hovered a bit higher.

Robin didn't seem to find anything funny. "BEAST BOY!" He exclaimed and wiped his face free from some water.

Beast Boy rubbed the back of his neck. "Whoopsies…?"

Cyborg plopped his towel down on top of Robin's head before the titan could scream bloody murder, and patted him on the back. "Calm down Rob, your hair can be dried off again. Don't go and get your panties in a twist,"

"Thanks, Cy," Robin muttered irritably after snatching the towel from his head. "Always thinking…"

Cyborg gave him the thumbs up and then proceeded to the kitchen to find a frying pan, Robin, however, went off in search for more towels.

As Cyborg rummaged through the kitchen, Jinx jogged inside and found a spot at the table near Raven, briefly nodding a hello to the girl as she sat down.

"Hey, Jinx," Cyborg greeted. "Glad to see your ankle's better, eh?"

Jinx smiled. "Yeah, Raven fixed it up… just like I didn't injure it at all. She's a bit like a doctor, aren't you, Rae?"

Raven raised her eyebrows, then shook her head. "I don't think so,"

Jinx smirked, "I think so…."

Raven gave her a look. "No way."

Cyborg grinned and then ducked into one of the lower cupboards in search of a skillet.

Suddenly there was a blur of green and Beast Boy joined the party.

"Hey, Cy!" He exclaimed with a grin. "Thanks for saving my butt out there… Cy? …Cyborg? –Oh god no, he's melted!" Beast Boy cried out in horror and slung himself over what was 'left' of Cyborg, sobbing.

There was a moment of confusion, then: "What the hell do mean, melted?" Cyborg yelled from inside the cupboard, his voice echoing loudly. "I'm right here!"

"Shh, you're just in denial, it's alright." Beast Boy spoke to the yellow rain jacket and petted it soothingly.

Raven and Jinx simply looked at each other.

"You're alright… sshhhh, sshhhhhh…"

Frustrated, Cyborg stood up and shook his fist at the changeling. "Did you drink some dirty rainwater! I'm fine! I knew that tofu of yours kills brain cells!" He shouted angrily. "Dumb… little…"

Beast Boy looked from Cyborg to the raingear and the puddle of water gathered beneath it, and back. He suddenly clutched his head and stood to his feet. "Geez, my brain hurts…"

There was a flash of yellow and red and then suddenly Kid Flash stood before Beast Boy. "In the bathroom, what'd I miss?"

"….melting … colors ….ugh, so …. bright …." He murmured, then the changeling's eyes rolled back and he collapsed on the floor in a heap.

Kid Flash raised his eyebrows. "What–? Never mind… I just won't ask."

Cyborg took pity on the changeling and revived him with a piece of ham.

Over across the room, Robin now held a large stack of towels. This afternoon, he meant business, he wanted to start the next game quick and without dallying. So there could be no lounging on the sofa to waste time, no making waffles at three in the afternoon because they missed lunch, no cards, and definitely no dancing.

And he had thought that everyone had agreed on just that outside.

He _thought_.

Robin glowered at the group over the stack of towels he was holding. "Guys. Please _focus. _Remember?"

"Wait, wait, wait!" Beast Boy hushed –now alive to the world and breathing— while pressing his ear up against the radio speaker as he browsed stations.

Robin just sighed and began passing out the towels to everyone in an attempt to try and keep any order struggling to exist in the room.

Speedy, who was sprawled aimlessly across the couch, looked up at the opportune moment to receive a towel in the face. He snatched it off his head and asked in disbelief, "You mean we're starting a new game NOW?"

"Yes," Robin told him slowly.

"But we're all wet!" Kid Flash protested adding to the argument while mid pulling a container out of the fridge.

"Indeed," Robin nodded and gestured to what he was holding. "Hence the towels."

Kid Flash frowned and slammed the door to the refrigerator shut, glaring at him.

"Great." Robin said as he clasped his hands after giving away the last towel. "So there's not a problem?"

No one answered him.

Starfire and Aqualad were apparently too busy playing some sort of card game on the end of the sofa unoccupied by Speedy—who was minding his own business, with Kid Flash sitting beside them dripping pasta on their cards, Raven and Jinx were chatting at the kitchen table, Beast Boy had his ear glued to the stereo and Cyborg was making waffles, currently grasping a frying pan.

Robin scowled and then just as Kid Flash was about to drop his empty pasta container in the sink, he shouted, "HEY! Everyone stop right now, and drop what you're doing!"

Everyone looked at him in surprise. Cyborg actually _dropped_ his frying pan and it smashed down upon Kid Flash's foot, which just happened to be at the ground zero of falling cooking utensils.

_Always when you _don't_ mean it literally…. _Robin thought sadly to himself.

"Yeow!" Kid Flash cried letting his container fall into the sink as he grabbed his foot in a pained grimace. As he did this he accidentally knocked Cyborg backwards, which made Cyborg bump a towel onto the stove burner that instantly erupted in flames causing Raven and Jinx to jump up in a panic in order to help Cyborg put out the fire.

Robin just face palmed, feeling exasperated.

Suddenly Beast Boy exclaimed, "ah ha!" over the sound of Cyborg spraying a fire extinguisher, and cranked the volume on the radio. He grinned triumphantly as the song '_Sexy and I Know It' _blared through the speakers.

Raven raised her eyebrows. "Typical."

The changeling nodded his head to the beat and spun off his chair as the chorus played, _'…. I walk in the spot, this is what I see; everyone stops and they're staring at me I got-_'

The verse ended short when the radio exploded in a blue light.

Robin turned to Cyborg who had his sonic cannon out on one arm and the fire extinguisher in the other, and said, "Thank you."

Cyborg saluted him and then gave the fire a last spray with the extinguisher.

Beast Boy gaped, patting his singed hair thoughtfully as he stared at the black spot marring the counter. "That was my jam…" He said weakly.

"So-" Robin clasped his hands.

"Wait!" Speedy shouted.

Robin clenched his fists. "Goddammit! What _now_?"

"Last game was a tie," he said, taking a step back from the steaming titan. "We need a tie breaker."

"Oh." Robin muttered through his teeth. "Course."

"We should arm wrestle for it." Kid Flash suggested as Raven finished healing his foot.

Speedy puffed out his chest. "I'll do it for my team." He volunteered and rolled up his sleeves, flexing his arms. "Just look at these guns,"

Raven crossed her arms. "Why don't we let Cyborg do it?"

"What?" Speedy looked at her, feeling hurt. "You don't think I'm strong?"

"No. I think that Cyborg would be a better match for Starfire." Raven told him pointing to Star, the chosen player from Team Obsession, sitting across the table with her arm out in front of her.

Speedy shrugged it off. "Pssh, I can take a girl."

"She has _superhuman_ strength, remember?" Raven reminded him, "Or are you too busy gaping at her?"

"Harsh, _Rae_,"

"Don't call me that!"

Speedy tapped his chin. "Oh right, that's Robbie's nickname for you, _sorry_,"

Raven glared at him. "When you come out of this with a broken arm, I am not healing you."

Speedy waved his hand at her and sat down across from Starfire, despite her warning.

Raven turned to Cyborg. "Not like I _don't_ mind seeing him get hurt…. do you want to stop him?" She asked.

"Nah," Cyborg said, "If Speedy's too dumb to realize that Star's gonna kick his sorry little ass, he can do it. Rob's team needs the point anyway."

"Quite true," She agreed.

From behind Starfire, Kid Flash snorted, "Look at this joke." He said, gesturing to Speedy who was cracking his knuckles. "We are_ so_ gonna lose."

Robin raised an eyebrow, "His funeral." He muttered pulling out a white box from the cupboard.

"A first aid kit?" Kid Flash asked.

Robin nodded. "Idiot's gonna need it. Plus I highly doubt Raven will heal him."

Kid Flash grinned, "I swear this happened last time _you_ arm wrestled Star."

"Yeah, got my butt kicked big time. Raven wouldn't heal me either, I was in a sling for a week." Robin smirked. "Should've listened to her…."

"Hey, got that sling, ready?" Aqualad asked coming up beside him.

"Yeah."

Aqualad laughed. "He's gonna get murdered,"

Speedy grasped Star's hand across the table, "Ready?"

"Yes," She told him with a smile. "And do not worry, I shall go easy on you."

"You don't have to go easy on me Star," He said shaking his head. "I'm strong."

Starfire seemed hesitant, but said nonetheless, "….If you say."

Beast Boy counted down, "Three, two, one," He waved a starting flag. "And….GO!"

Less than half a second later there was a great cracking sound and the table smashed in two as Speedy went down.

In the excitement, Robin, Kid Flash and Aqualad almost fell over the counter when they all jumped forward to look at the wreckage.

Starfire gasped and crouched down to help Speedy up. "Oh my, I'm so sorry, friend! Forgive me, I thought you said you were strong."

Speedy let out something that sounded like a strangled moan.

Raven shook her head at him, "Told you so,"

XxX

Speedy winced as Robin put an ice pack on his arm. "Ow… Careful…."

Raven just rolled her eyes and walked away to sit with Starfire and Jinx.

Beast Boy, Cyborg, Aqualad and Kid Flash were cracking up.

"Oh man, you went through the table!" Kid Flash laughed.

"What'd you last? Two seconds?" Cyborg asked grinning.

"Nah, I think it was half actually." Robin answered for Speedy while handing the teen a sling.

Speedy frowned. "Ha, ha, laugh it up now you guys, you'll be sorry…"

Kid Flash cupped his ear. "Wait, is he… _threatening_ us?"

Aqualad rubbed his chin in thought. "I think so,"

They all just laughed harder.

"Hmmph," Speedy glowered. "Let's just start the next frickin' game before something else happens."

"Like what? Before Star challenges you to a thumb wrestle?" Robin mused. "Or maybe a game of Rock, Paper, Scissors?"

Kid Flash fist pounded him. "Nice,"

"That was low, Rob." Speedy told him with a shake of his head. "Even for you."

"I try,"

Finally, the guys finished their mocking and calmed themselves down, and when Speedy was done whining, they got down to business.

"I guess it's only fair if winning team chooses, right?" Kid Flash asked.

Robin nodded. "Sounds good," He agreed.

"Just don't pick some lame little sissy game, alright?" Cyborg put in.

Beast Boy rolled his eyes. "Don't worry, we'll save Duck, Duck, Goose for when Speedy's feeling better."

Speedy gaped. "What the hell, man!"

"Okay, so…" Robin began, "What game do you guys want–"

"How about that one we play during training sessions." Beast Boy cut in.

"But–"

"Yeah, you showed us that one too," Aqualad said, "Manhunt right?"

Starfire's eyes lit up, "Yes, that game is quite enjoyable."

"Are you guys sure?" Robin said, not really too excited.

"Totally," Jinx added, "I used to play that game at H.I.V.E. Academy, it was loads of fun. But we kinda blew each other up during the game…. Actually, that was almost the whole point of it, now that I remember…."

Everyone turned to her.

"Hey, I said _used to_…" She said quickly in her defense, "And don't worry I won't blow _you_ guys up."

"….Right…" Robin mumbled, feeling awkward. "So we have that decided,"

"Yep," Beast Boy confirmed and then announced to everyone in the room, "We're playing manhunt!"

There was a few cheers and that was it, they then chose the seekers.

Beast Boy and Aqualad seemed to be in charge this time around, so Robin just moped on the couch while they took control.

"The team with all their members found first, loses," Aqualad told everyone, "Hide to avoid being caught, and remember you are not caught until you have been _tagged_ by the seeker. The playing area will be from the floor of the training room to the basement."

"Also, for this to be fair, we need one seeker from each team." Beast Boy added.

"Team Obessesion will have the advantage though because they have one more person hiding." Aqualad finished.

"Right," Beast Boy said, "So who wants to volunteer?"

Jinx stood up, "I'll be seeker." She said.

Kid Flash smirked, "And I'll be seeker for my team."

"Great, now we can start!" Beast Boy grinned.

Kid Flash walked over to Jinx. "So we're gonna be seekers together."

Jinx shrugged. "I guess," she said sitting down beside Robin.

"Uh, hi Jinx?" Robin said, a little confused and looked to Kid Flash who was giving him a 'I will kill you' stare.

Robin let out a deep breath and jumped to his feet, abandoning Jinx on the couch. "Hey, Raven!" He greeted walking up to her.

"What?" She asked turning around.

Boy wonder scratched the back of his neck. "Uh…"

"Well?" Raven snapped, crossing her arms. "If you weren't going to say anything, why'd you bother me?"

Robin was speechless. _Real smooth, slick._

Raven raised her eyebrows and walked away.

Robin sighed. "I hate girls almost as much as I hate Manhunt." He muttered to himself.

Speedy slapped him on the back and Robin jumped. "C'mon Manhunt isn't _that_ bad." He said nudging him with his good arm.

Robin scowled. "I beg to differ."

"Don't get so sensitive," Speedy told him with a shake of his head. "Just think about it; you're an expert at tracking down people, like y'know, Slade. You should kick butt at this game, you were born to play it."

"Rob doesn't get to track people down, he's not seeker." Cyborg put in while passing by before shoving a waffle in his mouth.

"Okay…" Speedy began, "You're still super sneaky,"

"It's not that I'm not good at the game, I just don't like it," Robin muttered.

"Sheesh, somebody's nasty today." Speedy mumbled, rubbing the back of his head. "Hmm, how about we have a little bet to help motivate you?"

"A bet, seriously?"

"Totally."

Robin thought about it for a second, then said, "Okay what kind of bet?"

"The loser has to do something humiliating. Like the loser has to play the next game, hmm, uh…" Speedy rubbed his chin in thought.

"How about they have to…. wear a blindfold for the first, say, ten minutes." Robin suggested.

"Yes! I like that." Speedy exclaimed, "But the blindfold must be Beast Boy's dirty sock."

"It's a deal,"

"Yeah." Speedy cracked his knuckles, "Get ready to be destroyed, _Dick._"

Robin shook his head, "No chance, _Roy._" he said and then added with a smirk, "You better ask Beast Boy for that sock,"

"Yeah right," Speedy scoffed, "You're gonna lose. I kick butt, there's no way you'll win."

"Whatever stops the tears." Robin coughed.

Speedy crossed his arms. "Okay, smart guy. To raise the competition up a bit, loser also has to…." Suddenly a dirty look spread across his face.

"What?"

Speedy grabbed Robin's hand with his good arm and spun him, then dropped him into a low dip. "Loser has to kiss Raven like this." Speedy moved his face closer to Robin's.

Robin completely freaked out.

"Let go of me, you pervert!" He cried, kneeing Speedy hard in the gut. Robin fell from his arms as Speedy doubled over in pain.

"God, I wasn't actually going to kiss you, do think I'm nuts?" Speedy coughed out, "I was just demonstrating, you aren't _that _attractive."

Robin crossed his arms, "Well you just got a little too close, alright?"

"Whatever," Speedy said pulling himself to his feet, "So anyway, will you do it?"

"And _you'll_ kiss Raven if you lose?"

Speedy shook his head. "Nah, I'll kiss Beast Boy."

"You're serious?"

"Of course not!" He exclaimed, exasperated. "If I lose, I'll kiss Starfire, okay? Now, is it a deal?"

"Well, Raven already hates me…." Robin muttered.

Speedy shrugged. "Great, then you've got nothing to lose."

Robin frowned, "No, that might make it worse—"

"Chicken," the archer coughed.

Robin narrowed his eyes, "Fine, you're on!" He huffed.

"Great!" Speedy said and walked off to talk to Raven. Wait, _Raven?_

Robin sighed feeling confused and thought, _What the heck did I just agree to?_

Speedy rushed up to Raven. "Raven!" He shouted.

She took one look at him and said, "I'm not healing you."

"That's not what I was about to say," Speedy said, looking a little irritated, "What I was going to say was; if Robin does anything stupid anytime soon, it's probably my fault."

Raven gave him a suspicious look. "Really, now why is that?"

"Can't say, there's a certain confidentiality that you have to stick with when you make a bet," Speedy explained.

"So it's about a bet?"

"Wait—what? Oh." Speedy slapped his forehead. "Dammit."

Raven raised her eyebrows.

"Okay," Speedy began again, "Just if Robin does anything stupid, like not just stupid stupid, like REALLY stupid. As in—"

"Exceedingly stupid?"

"Yeah, that kind of stupid, it's my fault." Speedy told her. "Alright?"

Raven nodded.

"That's good, glad you understand." Speedy said and walked off, leaving yet another titan, confused.

XxX

Robin walked the halls, running low on time.

_Why did we have to play manhunt? I'm terrible at hide and seek… _Robin furrowed his brow._ I should've just been the seeker, that way I wouldn't have to be looking for a damn hiding spot… _But then, he found it. The perfect hiding spot: the broom closet.

Sounds a little lame, yes, but Robin had just barely spotted the door to it hidden away in the shadows while walking past the training room, no one would ever suspect.

Robin took a quick look over his shoulder to make sure no one was watching, and then after he was sure it was clear, he dashed over to the closet and slipped inside, closing the door firmly shut behind him. He took a deep breath. _Whew, I'm safe…_

Suddenly the light flipped on, and a voice behind him hissed angrily, "Hey! This spot's taken! Get out!"

Robin nearly hit his head on the ceiling when he jumped in fright.

He spun around to meet Speedy face to face. "God, Speedy! You almost gave me a heart attack!"

Speedy rolled his eyes beneath his mask. "Just get out of my hiding spot! I found it first!"

"But I've got less than five minutes to find a new one!" Robin cried.

"I don't care! That just means I _don't _lose the bet," Speedy said and shoved him out the door. Just as he closed it, he shouted after him, "Good luck, you're gonna need it!"

After falling out the door, Robin stumbled a few feet before knocking into something solid. Both he and whatever he hit fell to the floor in a heap.

"What the hell! Get off!" The figure underneath him exclaimed angrily. Judging by the tone of voice, it had to be a girl.

Robin immediately tried to get off, but just got tangled up with the girl's arm.

"I said, _get off_! Are you demented?" She growled sounding aggitated. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"

_Raven._

He froze in surprise, but then suddenly felt a painful shocking sensation rock through his body and he rolled off of her.

Still twitching on the ground, Robin felt himself being grabbed by the front of his shirt. _Aww, crap, she's gonna kill me. _He thought irritably, still grimacing in pain.

Raven drew her arm back, about to smash his face with black energy, but stopped short when she got a glimpse of his face.

"Robin?"

XxX

A/N: Quite a long wait, huh? When was last chapter up? December? Yikes... Well I guess it was pretty cruel to end a chapter with last chapter's sneak peak, and to also end it with a cliffy (Considering that who in hell knows when next chapter will be up...) Hmm. I hope it was alright, I had a bit of trouble writing it until just like an hour ago. So, I didn't really edit it, I just quickly looked over it. Not much action either. It's actually two versions of this chapter mushed together, so it might have been a little choppy. Next chapter is COMPLETELY Manhunt, though. So be excited, I think...

For those of you who don't know... Speedy's real name is Roy Harper. Robin's is Dick Grayson... if you did not understand the Roy/Dick exchange. And a shout out to _The_ _Quaag,_ I used that little 'Slade I'm gonna kick your ass' Robin comment that you said in your review in this chapter. I couldn't resist, it was funny and it worked. So kudos to you and thanks. (:

Raven's a bit mean here, but considering what happened last chapter...how _can't_ she be mad? Speedy, ugh, poor guy, I tried to take the pain off of Beast Boy and then Speedy ended up getting pummelled... Jeez. This is practically another filler, gross right? Lacked in Rob/Rae-ness, but... next chapter won't. Teehee...

Review, tell me if this chapter was funny, terrible, too long, tolerable, etc. And who do you think should win this little bet? The more reviews the faster next chapter will be up... Just saying... Maybe we could reach 85 reviews? Just fifteen more... Wink wink. And don't care if it's just "UPDATE!" either, cause I still know you care even if I only see a smiley face in your review.

And with that...Bye (:


End file.
